Tomorrow I'll Be You
by angryapplepie
Summary: Post-Resurrection.. SV deal with Jack's and Lauren's betrayal.. is the Covenant what they think it is? First fic, so play nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Surprise surprise, I don't own Alias.. or the characters.. or anything else related to the show. And I stole the title from a song by Thursday.. which also happens to be my favorite song, so don't sue meh.

**A/N:** This is my therapy until January. The first five or so chapters are done, but I won't post them unless people care to read them, so let me know if you want them. It basically picks up from Wittenberg, forgive the flashbacks, there won't be very many. This is my first fic, and I was really hesitant to post it, but _some_ people talked me into it, so be nice :) Oh yeah, the first chapter is kinda long :P

**Tomorrow I'll Be You**

A million thoughts raced through Sydney Bristow's mind as she fumbled for her house keys. The thick blanket of darkness, coupled with the onslaught of tears pouring down her face, was making it difficult for her to distinguish one key from another. Frustrated, and giving into the pounding that was wrecking havoc on her skull, she started shoving any key she could grasp into the unforgiving lock until she finally found the right one. With a heavy sigh and a few stray sobs, she stumbled over to the couch where she made a valiant attempt to sort her thoughts.  
  
The tears had started in Wittenberg. They were accompanied by feelings that Sydney knew all to well: loss and betrayal. The headache shortly followed, accompanied by a familiar ache in her heart. Needless to say, the plane ride home had not been pleasant, and she was exhausted. Each memory of the last forty-eight hours fought to be the center of attention, shamelessly pounding the others out of the way; struggling to stay in the front of her mind. Trying her best to ignore the mind-numbing ache inside of her head, Sydney drifted into a restless sleep. Unfortunately, at the very same moment, the victor emerged from the jumble of thoughts, and chose that time to present itself in an all too graphic fashion..  
  
**Flashback  
**  
_Sydney sat in the rather cold chair, poring over file after file. As tired as she was, it only took her a few minutes to realize what she was looking at. Lauren had been right.  
  
She knew the tears were there before she actually felt them, just waiting for the right moment to release themselves. And they did, one after another in a race to the finish, leaving salty, mascara-laced stains in their wake. Each line of the black paper cut a little deeper than the last; and each breath was a little more painful than the one before it. Her life wasn't real. It wasn't hers. It belonged to her employer.. and her father. So caught up in her revelation, Sydney didn't notice the other occupant of the room until he spoke.  
  
"Sydney," he started, "You were never supposed to have found this."  
  
Looking up from the files, she could just make out the blurry, distorted form of her father. But at this moment, it seemed so fitting. As if she'd never seen him clearer before in her life.  
  
"How-" she began, her words tripping over the lump in her throat, "How could you?"  
  
"Sydney, you have to understand-"  
  
"Understand? Understand what? The fact that I'm not real? That.. that," her voice disappeared and her eyes wandered back to the files, but the questions and realizations continued to materialize.  
  
"I did what I thought was best, Sydney. You need to understand that."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You know what? Fuck you. You took everything from me! Turning me into a spy is bad enough, but you stole my life.. you need to understand that."  
  
"I never wanted-" Jack tried to explain before Sydney cut him off.  
  
"You never wanted me to find this, yeah, I got that," she finished angrily, "Is this why you wanted Vaughn to get rid of Lauren, dad? To hide another one of your disgusting secrets? She almost killed him! Or was that maybe what you were going for?"  
  
"Enough!" Jack bellowed, "I had no intention of harming either of you."  
  
Sydney's confusion was quickly turning into anger, and she was certain that if she didn't get out of the room, she would do something she would surely regret. She rose from her seat abruptly, discreetly slipping the few black pages into her purse while letting the metal chair scrape loudly against the floor. She wasn't sure what caused the painful look to creep over her father's face; her words, or the chair's scraping, although she was almost certain it was the latter.  
  
"You also need to understand," she concluded, "that I never want to see or speak to you again."  
  
She turned into the elevator, letting the doors shut her father out of her life once and for all. In her hurry to leave, she missed the single tear that made its escape over Jack's cheek.  
  
_**End Flashback**  
  
The shrill ring of her cell phone pulled Sydney from her sleep. After a few choice words and an occasional whimper, she found the phone, not even bothering to look at the call screen.  
  
"What," she answered, a little harsher than she had intended.  
  
"Syd? You okay?" came Weiss's hesitant reply.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. What's up? Is Vaughn alright?"  
  
"Actually that's why I'm calling.."  
  
Momentarily, Sydney could have sworn the world had stopped spinning and her head had started.  
  
"Syd? Are you there?"  
  
"What happened? He's not.." she couldn't bring herself to complete the thought; it wasn't an option.  
  
"No! God, no.. sorry. I just need to get home; Alan's probably sleeping in is own shit by now. I was hoping you would stay here with Vaughn, someone should be here when he wakes up."  
  
Relief flooded Sydney's features and she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, "Yeah. I'll be right there."  
  
"Thanks. And Alan thanks you, too. They moved him to room 214, see you in a bit."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She ended the call and made her way to the bathroom. She definitely didn't need Vaughn to see her in her current state. Making a mental note to do the laundry, she scoured the cupboards until she found a clean washcloth. Slowly and steadily, she rubbed the remainder of her disguise away, half- tempted to keep scrubbing in hopes of finding any trace of a real person. She knew her father had many secrets, but surely he wasn't capable of doing something like this? After all, he did have a conscience, didn't he? Or perhaps it wasn't in working order. It was hard for her to believe that the sweet, loving father who would act out Sydney's bedtime stories with Laura Bristow would choose a life of betrayal and deceit for his only child. She _was_ his only child, right? Throwing that thought in the pile forming in the back of her mind, she grabbed her keys as she threw on her coat and quickly made her way out the door, anxious to see the one true thing in her life.  
  
Sydney arrived at the hospital in record time and greeted the desk nurse with a quick smile as she made her way to the elevator and pushed the button. Patiently awaiting the elevator, she wondered whether or not he'd be sleeping. Secretly, she hoped that he wasn't, they had a lot to talk about; although, she knew he needed to rest as much as possible. The elevator doors opened, and she was relieved to see it was empty. She stepped in and pressed the button that would take her to the second floor. After what seemed like hours, the doors opened, and Sydney took a deep breath before she stepped out and made her way down the hall.  
  
She knocked softly on the door to room 214 and pushed it open. The first thing Sydney saw was Vaughn's still form sleeping on the bed, wires and tubes flowing in every direction. Despite his surroundings, Vaughn looked much better than the last time she'd seen him.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_Sydney and Vaughn had lost track of time as they stood in their comforting embrace, tears flowing freely from both of their eyes. Sydney's head lay in the crook of Vaughn's neck, her arms wrapped carefully around his waist. Vaughn rested his head on Sydney's, holding her as tightly as he could, never wanting to let her go. Neither wanted to move; yet both knew that their time was limited, and with a final squeeze, Sydney pulled away.  
  
"Vaughn.. you're bleeding. We need to get you to a hospital," Sydney started softly, wiping away her tears before gently stroking his cheek.  
  
"I know. Just," he trailed off, slowly walking over to the shaft where Lauren had fallen, pulling Sydney with him, "Do you really think she's dead? I mean.. with Allison and everything.."  
  
"Even if she survived the shots, she couldn't have survived the fall.. it's over three miles deep," Sydney reassured.  
  
Vaughn gave her a questioning look.  
  
"I overheard her talking. I don't think they even found anything," she quickly explained.  
  
Walking over to the gaping hole, she pulled out a flashlight and peered into the shaft. As deep as it was, she could still make out a body at the bottom. Turning back to Vaughn, she carefully put his arm over her shoulder and helped him into Lauren's abandoned jeep.  
  
Noticing Vaughn's labored breathing, she quickly called her father and explained the situation. Noticeably pleased by Lauren's fate, he told her there would be a plane waiting at a nearby airfield, and that he would send someone to retrieve Katya. She bit her lower lip, worry and concern etched over her face.  
  
"How are you doing? There's a plane standing by," she glanced over at Vaughn, reaching over to run her hand through his hair, "Do you think you can make it?"  
  
He carefully pulled her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss into her palm before bringing it to his cheek, "Yeah, I'll be okay. Just.. please don't leave me, Syd."  
  
"I would never leave you," she stated quietly, intertwining her fingers with his.  
  
As the jeep approached the airfield, Sydney saw the small, waiting plane. With the help of the pilot, she secured Vaughn in one of the seats, claiming her own seat beside him. She noticed him wince as they gained altitude, and did her best to comfort him by gently rubbing his back, being extra careful of his injury. When it was safe to stand, Sydney disappeared to the back of the plane, only to reappear seconds later with a first aid kit, and she got started checking and redressing Vaughn's wound. She couldn't help the tears that fell when she noticed how angry and red the deep gash was and silently prayed that it wasn't infected. She placed soft, delicate butterfly kisses around the stab wound as she taped a new patch of gauze over his skin.  
  
They both rested for the majority of the flight, holding on to each other as if afraid they might disappear. Periodically, Sydney would gently massage Vaughn's shoulders in hopes of releasing some of the unbearable tension. She smiled as he let out a soft moan and gratefully leaned into her.  
  
An ambulance was waiting as the plane touched down in LA, and Vaughn was rushed to the O.R. As Sydney paced the waiting room, Lauren's taunts continued to replay over and over inside her head. Did the CIA actually know where she was for the last two years? Why did Lauren stay with Vaughn after she returned? Was the whole thing planned? Surely her father wouldn't have allowed that. Is that why he was imprisoned? She knew the only place she would find answers was in Wittenberg. Afraid she might be walking into a trap, Sydney called her father to let him know of her plans.  
  
"Bristow," answered the gruff voice.  
  
"Hey dad. Vaughn and I are back in LA," she greeted.  
  
After an awkward pause, Jack said, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine. He's in the O.R.," hesitating slightly, she continued, "Listen, I overheard Lauren talking about a few things, so I'm headed to Wittenberg for confirmation."  
  
She didn't get an answer right away, and wondered if it might be a bad connection, "Dad?"  
  
"Yes, Sydney, I heard you. You could be walking into a trap," came her father's reply.  
  
Sydney smiled at his concern, "Yeah, which is why I'm calling you. So you know.. if.." she trailed off.  
  
"I understand, I have a few things to take care of. I'll see you at home," Jack quickly finished without leaving her a chance to reply.  
  
Sydney put her phone away, slightly puzzled by her father's behavior. But she quickly shrugged it off when a nurse entered the room and informed her that she could see Vaughn.  
  
They had moved him into recovery for a short while as they readied his room, and as she approached his bed, she noticed how deathly pale he was. Her tears started again when she realized how much pain he would be in when he woke up, and she briefly reconsidered going to Wittenberg, but after a short debate she decided that it was no use putting it off; the curiosity would kill her anyway. She called Weiss to tell him of her plans as well as to ask him to stay with Vaughn.  
  
Knowing that Weiss was on his way, Sydney placed a final kiss on Vaughn's pale, clammy forehead and left the room, selfishly hoping that he would wait until her return to wake up.  
_  
**End Flashback**  
  
She quietly made her way over to the side of Vaughn's bed, not wanting to disturb him, and pulled up a chair, draping her coat over the back. Some of the color had already returned to his face, and she reached her hand out to softly stroke his cheek. Oblivious to the other person in the room, she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before she began running her hand through his already messy hair. She hoped it was as soothing a gesture for him as it was for her.  
  
"Hey Syd," Weiss began, startling Sydney.  
  
"Hey," she smiled, "I didn't see you there."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I figured. You want me to get you anything before I go? Coffee, maybe?"  
  
"No, thanks though. And thanks for staying with him. Sorry I took so long," she returned apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad he's okay," Weiss said glancing at Vaughn. He turned his gaze to Sydney, noticing she seemed different and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Sydney turned her gaze back to Vaughn, still absently stroking his hair. She wanted to scream a resounding 'NO!' She wanted everyone to know what they'd done to her; everything they'd taken from her. But it wasn't the time.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired," she offered with a small smile.  
  
Weiss didn't buy it, but let it slide. Gathering his things, he walked toward her, "Alright, I'll see you later, probably in a few hours. Let me know if you need anything." He gave her a quick, but reassuring hug, accompanied by a 'he'll be fine' and left the room.  
  
Pulling her chair as close to Vaughn as possible, Sydney placed a loving kiss on his forehead before running her hand over is cheek. She then took her seat and resumed combing her fingers through his hair with her right hand, while her left hand searched for his. He'd been through so much, and a few soft sobs escaped her lips as she considered the possibility that he may never get past it. _'How could anyone do something so horrible to such a wonderful man? How could anyone_ not _love him?'_ Sitting there, the events of the past few days were finally catching up with her, and as much as she wanted to be awake when he woke up, she couldn't keep her eyes open. So, she laid her head next to their entwined hands, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Vaughn slowly awakened, confused by his surroundings. Then it hit him, Katya stabbing him, holding Weiss "hostage", shooting Lauren. _Shooting Lauren._ She was really dead. Still groggy, his eyes finally rested upon the sleeping woman at his side. Even after everything she'd been through during the last few days, she still managed to be the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. Part of him wondered if he was dreaming, and he'd wake up to find Lauren by his side again. Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he turned his attention his love.  
  
Carefully, he extracted his hand from her grip and ran his fingers over her smooth forehead, dropping his fingers over her closed eyelids. They remained there for a short while, as if he was memorizing every lash, curve, and marking. After he was satisfied, he continued the journey to her nose, reveling in the softness of her skin as he gently ran his fingers over to her cheeks, and rubbed the tear stains away. He couldn't help but smile when she unconsciously leaned into his touch, and a small mass of her silky hair fell over her face in the process. He combed his fingers through the beautiful brown hair before he tucked the strand behind her ear in true Sydney fashion. His face grew pensive and serious as he ended his journey at her lips, and as if entranced, traced the outline of her lower lip, indulging in its fullness. It had been so long since he'd really been able to look at her, and he was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
At that moment, her eyelids fluttered open and she was greeted by his intense gaze. She felt her face flush at his obvious scrutiny and slowly lifted her head.  
  
"Hey," he struggled through his parched throat.  
  
"Hey," she breathed sleepily, "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Not long," he lied.  
  
"Your voice is scratchy. Do you want some ice?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She stood up and walked into the small bathroom, and returned seconds later with a cup of ice, "How do you feel?" she asked, as she placed an ice chip in his mouth and reclaimed her chair.  
  
"All things considered.. surprisingly well. I've missed you."  
  
Tears welled in Sydney's eyes. Despite the massive amount of pain he was surely in, he was still able to find ways to be incredibly sweet. "Vaughn.. I've missed you, too. So much," she whispered, leaning over the bed to give him a tender hug.  
  
She placed a soft kiss on his temple, and as she pulled back, she lost herself in the pools of green that openly searched her own eyes. She briefly wondered what she would of done had she lost him for good, but before she could take the thought any further, his voice coaxed her back into reality.  
  
"I was so worried," he began, wiping the few tears from her eyes, "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you again."  
  
Deep down, they both knew what probably would have happened. But instead of dwelling on it, Sydney took the opportunity to claim his lips in a passionate, needy kiss. Neither was willing to pull away until they heard the distinct clearing of a throat. Sydney pulled back slightly, and after one final kiss, turned around to see Weiss standing in the doorway. An older gentleman, whom she assumed was the doctor, accompanied him.  
  
"Hey buddy," Weiss casually made his way to Vaughn's side, opposite Sydney, and gave Vaughn's shoulder a squeeze, "You sure don't waste any time, do you?"  
  
"Hey, Eric," Vaughn sighed, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
The doctor made his way to the foot of Vaughn's bed where he surveyed the man before him, "Agent Vaughn, I'm Dr. Adams. It's nice to see you're awake _and_ unarmed," he said, with a hint of a smile.  
  
Vaughn smiled sheepishly, glancing at Sydney who gave him a confused smile and began playing with his hair once again.  
  
"I didn't get the chance," Dr. Adams continued, "to fully brief you on your condition before. So, before you begin planning your next escape, I'd like to get that taken care of."  
  
Sydney's hand stilled as Vaughn gave the doctor a nod.  
  
Glancing at his chart, Dr. Adams began, "The first time you were brought in, you were suffering from pneumothorax of the left lung. We inserted a chest tube to help it re-expand; you're to stay on the oxygen at least until we take the tube out, then we'll see how you do. The second time you were brought in was pretty much damage control," after a slight pause, he questioned, "How is the pain level? Would you like me to get you something for it?"  
  
"I'm fine," Vaughn replied, "I'm just a little tired."  
  
"That's to be expected. I'll be back for a chest x-ray after my rounds. A nurse will be in shortly to disconnect your IVs, Agent Weiss knows how to reach me if I'm needed," Dr. Adams stated as he left the room.  
  
Sydney glanced at Weiss, then Vaughn, "I feel like I'm missing something," she started, hoping they would let her in on their little joke, "What did he mean, _'awake and unarmed'_?"  
  
Vaughn opened his mouth to explain, but Weiss beat him to it, "Vaughn held me hostage," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
As Weiss relayed the story to Sydney, she held Vaughn's gaze with her own look of confusion, which turned into amusement, and then morphed into a loving gaze. She couldn't believe he went through all of that just to make sure she was okay. She wasn't thrilled that he had risked his own health for her safety; however, he saved her life, and she couldn't have been more grateful to him.  
  
Sydney was still searching for words when Weiss's cell phone started to ring. He glanced at the call screen and made his way to the door before turning around and addressing Sydney.  
  
"It's Dixon," he stated, "Did you find anything in Wittenberg or was it a dead end?"  
  
"No. There was nothing," she said quietly.  
  
Weiss nodded and left the room. Sydney chanced a glance at Vaughn, confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Wittenberg?" he asked.

* * *

**[12 hours earlier]**  
  
Halfway around the world, Katya slowly found her way back to consciousness. Realizing what had happened, she cautiously sat up in an attempt to regain her bearings. The last thing she remembered was finding Sydney, and then Sydney shooting her with a tranq dart. Katya silently commended her niece, she didn't think Sydney had it in her. She was definitely Irina's daughter. Unaware of how long she'd been out, she assumed that it had been awhile because the sun was beginning to rise, she sat up. As she moved to stand, she felt the cold, metal barrel of a gun press into her temple.  
  
"Don't move," instructed the steely voice.

**A/N:** Okay, so let me have it.. yay or nay? And I wasn't sure how the dog's name was spelled, my neighbor's dog's name is Alan and that's how he spells it, so forgive me if it's wrong :P _Constructive_ criticism is always welcomed and appreciated, please review.. don't make me beg :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Surprise surprise, I don't own Alias.. or the characters.. or anything else related to the show. And I stole the title from a song by Thursday.. which also happens to be my favorite song, so don't sue meh.

**A/N: **Thank you for all of your reviews, they really made my day. I even revamped chapter two, and although I wasn't very happy with it in the first place, I'm still not so sure about it. Keep in mind, this is still in the [12 hours earlier] tense.

**Tomorrow I'll Be You**

"Jack," Katya began, her voice filled with amusement, "How good to see you again."  
  
She felt the barrel dig a little deeper into her head. She could only assume that Sydney had called him, and that he already knew what had happened.  
  
"You attempted to murder my daughter," Jack began through gritted teeth.  
  
Katya smiled to herself.  
  
"You also used me to get to Agent Vaughn," he spat venomously.  
  
Correct in her assumption, Katya thought about her response carefully before proceeding, "Agent Vaughn was a security risk. I'm sure you understand."  
  
Without missing a beat, she continued, "You should know that your daughter is very well-trained. Almost as though it is.. ingrained. You must be very proud."  
  
Jack wasn't surprised that Katya knew about Project Christmas, he could only assume that Irina had filled her in. What he didn't know was whether or not she knew about his involvement within the Covenant, and if she did, whether or not she had told Sydney about it.  
  
"Obviously, you know what I have done," Jack began matter-of-factly, "But I'm more interested in what you have done. Irina does not wish to harm Sydney. Why do you?"  
  
Katya briefly considered the question before asking one of her own, "Tell me, did Sydney succeed in killing Lauren?"  
  
Jack paused, unsure of where she might be taking the conversation, but decided that the answer was irrelevant anyway, "No, she didn't. Agent Vaughn did."  
  
"Is that so?" she didn't bother to hide her surprise.  
  
At that moment, Jack's cell began to ring. Without taking his eyes, or gun, off of Katya, he fumbled in his pockets until he found his phone. Katya listened intently to Jack's end of the conversation.  
  
"Bristow," he answered brusquely.  
  
"Hey dad. Vaughn and I are back in LA," came Sydney's voice.  
  
Unsure of what to say, he replied, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine. He's in the O.R.," she paused, and then continued, "Listen, I overheard Lauren talking about a few things, so I'm headed to Wittenberg for confirmation."  
  
Jack froze. What exactly had Lauren said? But more importantly, did Sydney know what she was looking for? Dozens of warning flags popped into his mind as he tried to think of a way to dissuade her from going. Katya simply watched in curious amusement as his usually stony façade dropped to reveal torrents of shock, anger, and worry flood his face.  
  
"Dad?" Sydney's voice startled him.  
  
"Yes, Sydney, I heard you. You could be walking into a trap," was the first thing he could think of.  
  
Sydney replied, and obviously had already thought of that, "Yeah, which is why I'm calling you. So you know.. if.."  
  
"I understand, I have a few things to take care of," he said with a pointed glance at Katya, "I'll see you soon," Jack finished, unable to think of anything else to say, and hit the 'end' button on his phone. Perhaps if he hurried, he could beat her to Wittenberg.  
  
"Are you surprised," Jack continued nonchalantly, as if the phone call had never taken place, "that Lauren is dead? Or that Agent Vaughn pulled the trigger?"  
  
Katya didn't answer; she simply stared at him with a telling sneer.  
  
Jack had been fairly certain that Lauren was not the one who stabbed Vaughn. Despite his feelings towards the young man, he knew that Vaughn was a capable agent and that he certainly would not let his guard down in the presence of Lauren. So, until that moment, he'd been puzzled as to what exactly had happened. Katya's reactions only confirmed his suspicions.  
  
"I take it you were the one to stab him," Jack surmised.  
  
Katya shrugged, "Perhaps."  
  
"You," he stated, drained of his patience, "are coming with me."  
  
He pulled Katya off the ground and guided her to his jeep, his gun never leaving her neck. He sped to the airfield in a desperate attempt to beat Sydney to Wittenberg, but because he had to escort Katya to a secure location, he knew his chances of doing so were very slim.

* * *

**[Present time]  
**  
"When did you go to Wittenberg?" Vaughn asked, confused.  
  
"Vaughn," she answered quietly, "There are some things I need to tell you. But I'd rather not discuss them here."  
  
He nodded, unsure of how to react. "So," he began hesitantly, "You did find something in Wittenberg? Why didn't you tell Weiss?"  
  
"You have to understand," she answered in a hushed tone, "We can't talk about it here."  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the door..  
  
"Yes, sir. I understand," Weiss said before he put away his phone.  
  
Dixon had called him to confirm Vaughn's suspension, as well as inform him that Nadia Santos had escaped the safehouse. Just as he thought the day couldn't get any worse, it struck him that he would have to be the one to tell Sydney and Vaughn the news. Slowly, he dragged his feet down the hallway and quietly opened the door.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn had been talking quietly, but stopped abruptly as soon as he entered the room. They both looked a little guilty, and he took a few moments to look at them.  
  
"You guys planning my surprise party?" he joked, anxious to alleviate some of the tension, "Just remember, I like chocolate cake."  
  
Sydney laughed, glad for the change of subject. Vaughn smiled, and mentally added another instance to Weiss's track record of poor timing.  
  
After clearing his throat, Weiss began, "I guess both of you are wanting to know what Dixon said."  
  
Turning to Vaughn, he continued, "You've been suspended, indefinitely. Actually you both have," he amended. Chancing a glance at Sydney, he said, "Dixon wasn't too happy that you and Jack went behind his back."  
  
Sydney nodded; she really didn't care. She had no intention of returning to the CIA. Vaughn let out a deep breath and decided that they had let him off pretty easy. Unfortunately, the relief disappeared after Weiss's next bit of news.  
  
"Dixon also got a call from the agents assigned to guard Nadia," he began hesitantly.  
  
Sydney's eyes shot up in anticipation of what he was about to say, and she unconsciously tightened her grip on Vaughn's hand. Vaughn absently ran his thumb over her knuckles as Sydney urged Weiss to continue, "And?"  
  
"And," Weiss obliged, "Nadia escaped the safehouse earlier today."  
  
"How do they know she wasn't kidnapped?" Sydney argued, "I mean, we all know what Sloane is capable of."  
  
Sydney couldn't believe what Weiss was telling her. Could the day get any worse? First, she was accused of blowing up the Ops Center and shooting Marshall in the process. Next, Vaughn was almost killed, and then _she_ was almost killed. Then shortly afterwards, she learned that her entire life had been orchestrated. Now to top it all off, her long lost sister had disappeared at the hands of a madman. Just as she thought that the day could not, in fact, get any worse, Weiss confirmed his previous statement, "There were no signs of forced entry, and the bathroom window was left open, indicating that she left of her own accord."  
  
Everything was getting to be too much for Sydney to handle, and she feared that she was on the verge of a breakdown. She took a seat in the chair and placed her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. A few stands of hair fell in front of her face, sticking to the salty tears. Vaughn wasn't sure what to do, he knew that this would be upsetting for Sydney; however, he had a feeling that there was more to it than Nadia's disappearance. He reached over and ran his fingers through her fallen hair, gently tucking it in its rightful place behind her ear. He then moved his hand to caress her wet cheek, "Shh," he cooed, "It's okay, deep breaths."  
  
Feeling rather uncomfortable, Weiss turned to leave the room after quietly stating, "I'm going to head over Ops and see what else I can find out. Call me if you need anything."  
  
After Eric was gone, Vaughn turn to Sydney, concerned, "Syd, what else is bothering you? What was in Wittenberg?"  
  
Several sobs escaped Sydney's lips at his second question, worrying Vaughn more than he already was. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say, and she really didn't want to discuss the issue in a hospital room with doctors and nurses wandering in and out. So instead, she stood up and moved onto Vaughn's bed, cuddling in beside him and burying her face in his shoulder. He didn't want to push her into talking about it, so he settled for holding her, gently rubbing up and down her arms until her crying subsided and she drifted into an uneasy sleep. As promised, a nurse came in the room and carefully maneuvered around Sydney in order to remove Vaughn's IVs. She offered a small smile before she left, leaving Vaughn to follow Sydney into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"You never answered my question," Jack affirmed.  
  
With a raised eyebrow, Katya asked, "Didn't I?"  
  
Jack's patience was wearing thin. If he did not need Katya's connections, she would either be in CIA custody or in Palermo with a bullet through her head. However, at that moment, they were both sitting in the living room of a nondescript safehouse in LA, arguing. He was confused as to why Katya had tried to shoot Sydney. Why had she gone against Irina's wishes?  
  
"Irina does not want Sydney harmed. Why do you?" Jack demanded, clearly agitated.  
  
"How do you know what Irina wants, Jack?" Katya asked with a coy smile.  
  
Her question caught him off guard. Surely she would know that he has been in contact with Irina, especially after the incident North Korea.  
  
Katya could almost see the wheels turning in Jack's head, and she momentarily wondered how long it would take him to figure it out.  
  
"Where is Irina?" he asked warily.  
  
She shifted in her seat and suppressed a smile as she answered, "I'm not Irina's keeper."  
  
Jack was tired of her games, and he had a sneaking suspicion that things were not as they seemed.  
  
Katya broke the silence, "I'm curious, Jack, why are you so desperate for Irina?"  
  
"My business is none of your concern," Jack spat at her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "Nor is mine yours."  
  
"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily. He briefly considered how many slaps it would take to remove the grin from her face.  
  
Katya's eyes bore into Jack's as she explained, "It means I will not answer any more of your foolish questions."  
  
After a slight pause, she began again, "However, I may be able to think of some way to help you. You just have to let me go."  
  
"And give you the chance to murder my daughter?" Jack scoffed.  
  
Katya just smiled, "I think Sydney has already proven that she can take care of herself. She is, after all, Irina's daughter."

* * *

Sydney awoke to the sound of voices outside Vaughn's door. Glancing out the small window to her right, she noticed that it was gray outside, she also noticed the tiny droplets of water clinging to and falling from the glass, informing her that it was still raining. She didn't realize that she had been so tired. She carefully moved to sit up, but was prohibited from doing so when she felt a pair of strong arms tighten their grip around hers. With a satisfied smile, she laid her head back on Vaughn's shoulder. Sydney recognized one of the voices outside as Eric's, and she was almost sure he was talking to Dr. Adams. Her previous movements awakened Vaughn from his light sleep, just in time to see Weiss and Dr. Adams walk into the room.  
  
"Hey," Weiss smiled at Sydney. Turning to Vaughn, he asked, "How you feeling?"  
  
Vaughn looked at Sydney before answering quietly, "Better."  
  
Dr. Adams then addressed Vaughn, "Good to hear. I'm going to take you down to radiology to have your chest x-rayed. If all goes well, we'll take that tube out and send you home."  
  
Vaughn reluctantly allowed Sydney to remove herself from his grip and off of the bed. "I'll see you soon," she whispered, and placed a kiss in his hair before Dr. Adams helped him into a wheelchair and out the door.  
  
Weiss cleared his throat after Vaughn and the doctor left and, with a slight hesitation, he began, "So when I went over to Ops, Dixon handed me this," he reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "He told me it was addressed to you." He handed the paper over to Sydney.  
  
"What is it?" Sydney asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.  
  
"It's a letter," Weiss answered, "from Nadia."

**A/N:** These first two chapters were basically setting things up. Some of you may have thought Irina had Katya, but she will appear shortly. Chapter three will be up faster because I like it :P And then things will start to pick up. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Surprise surprise, I don't own Alias.. or the characters.. or anything else related to the show. And I stole the title from a song by Thursday.. which also happens to be my favorite song, so don't sue meh.

**A/N:** Seriously, thank you a million times for the reviews. The fact that you take the time to read my story puts a smile on my face. Chapter four is done, I just have to double check it.. so it might be up later today. If not, then tomorrow.

**Tomorrow I'll Be You**

To say Sydney was shocked would have been an understatement. She was excited by the fact that her sister had cared enough to leave her a letter; however, extremely apprehensive as to what it might contain. And since she left a letter, Sydney had no reason to suspect that Nadia was kidnapped. Slowly, she extended her hand and took the letter. She delicately fingered the folded, yellow legal paper, unsure of whether or not she actually wanted to open it, especially in a hospital room with company. She decided to wait until she returned home to read Nadia's letter, knowing that the anxiety could very well kill her. She carefully placed the letter in her coat pocket and looked at Weiss.  
  
"Thank you," she replied quietly.  
  
Weiss looked at her for a moment, "Syd, are you okay? I mean, no offence, but you've been a little off lately," he paused before gently asking, "Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"I'm fine, Eric," she smiled, "Thanks though."  
  
Weiss was skeptical, but let it go, "Maybe you should go home and get some rest."  
  
When she started to protest, he cut her off, "I'll take Vaughn to my place once they let him go. We'll stop by."  
  
Sydney sighed in defeat, "Fine."  
  
"We'll see you in a little while," Eric said.  
  
He heard her mumble something over her shoulder as she gathered her things and left the room.  
  
Sydney's drive home was quiet. She refrained from turning on the radio, content to simply listen to the melody provided by light drops of rain splattering on her windshield and blending with the quiet hum of the wipers. She thought about Vaughn, Nadia, she even thought about her father. What would he be doing at that very moment? _'Probably plotting the next two years of my life,'_ she thought. A crash of thunder pulled Sydney from her thoughts as she pulled her car into its spot. And, luckily, as she approached the door, she was able to find the correct key before she opened it and scurried inside.  
  
She quickly made her way to her bedroom to remove her cold, wet clothes and decided to take a quick shower. Stepping into the already scalding water, Sydney turned the cold water the rest of the way off, hoping the hot water would alleviate some of the tension in her shoulders. She tried not to think about the events of the past few days, or even the past few months. She rigorously scrubbed her skin in an attempt to wash everything away, but it was of no use; she knew that it wouldn't go away. It wouldn't even begin to go away until she had talked about it, and the only person she really wanted to talk to was Vaughn. After the hot water ran out, she stepped out of the shower in time to be greeted by the doorbell. _'Great timing, Weiss,'_ she thought, as she yelled, "Come in," and quickly made her way into the bedroom to change.  
  
Sydney grabbed a towel to hastily dry her hair while she threw on some soft, gray pajama bottoms and a white camisole. She then walked into the den as she continued to towel-dry her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-" she stopped dead in her tracks, dropping the towel, as she realized who she was talking to.  
  
Jack stood in the middle of her den, his coat drenched and dropping rain all over the hardwood floor. He nervously fumbled with his keys before looking up and speaking, "Sydney, it's imperative that I explain to you what happened."  
  
Sydney remained standing in the hallway, debating over whether to throw him out or to lock herself in her room and cry. The last thing she wanted to do was listen to her father's 'explanation', the papers still hiding in her purse explained everything much more clearly than he ever could.  
  
With an exasperated expression, she spat, "I thought I made it clear that I don't want to hear an explanation from you."  
  
"Sydn-" he started.  
  
"GET OUT NOW," she half-yelled, half-cried. Perhaps someday she would let him explain, but now was certainly not the time. Not while the wound was still fresh.  
  
As he started to protest, the doorbell resounded once again. _'For once, Eric's timing is perfect,'_ she thought. She practically ran over to the door where she was greeted by Weiss and a rather worried Vaughn, and quickly ushered them inside. Weiss headed straight for the fridge in hopes of finding a beer.  
  
"Syd?" Vaughn questioned, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Is everything okay? We heard yelling."  
  
She smiled and pulled him into a light hug, "Yeah, everything's fine."  
  
Weiss emerged from the kitchen with a beer and a sigh, and the three proceeded to the den where Jack was still standing.  
  
"Hi Jack," Weiss said after an awkward pause, "I didn't know you would be here."  
  
"He was just leaving," Sydney stated coldly.  
  
Vaughn looked between the father and daughter, desperately wanting to know what was going on. Weiss just felt uncomfortable.  
  
Jack looked at his shoes as he cleared his throat before looking back up at his daughter, "Yes, well, Sydney, I will need those files back soon."  
  
She just glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. Before leaving, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out four folded slips of paper, placing them on the kitchen counter as he made his way out the door.  
  
"Awk-ward," Weiss stated in a singsongy voice after the front door slammed shut.  
  
Sydney frowned at Weiss as she helped Vaughn over to the couch. As Vaughn took a seat, she walked over to the fireplace and started a fire. Despite the comfortable room temperature, the rain just seemed to make everything a little chillier than usual. Sydney walked over to the couch and took a seat on the end opposite Vaughn, bringing one leg underneath her, leaving the other to dangle off the side. She placed her elbow on the back of the couch and rested her head in her hand.  
  
She looked at Vaughn with a thoughtful expression before placing her free hand on his forearm, "Are you comfortable?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled, "What was going on with you and your dad?"  
  
Sydney removed her hand from his arm and instead, wrapped it around her waist. She let out a deep sigh.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later," she murmured, glancing at Weiss, who was messing around in the kitchen fixing three cups of coffee.  
  
Vaughn nodded his understanding and let the subject drop. She looked at him for awhile before asking, "How are you feeling?"  
  
He gave her a rueful smile before answering, "In what way?"  
  
At that, she moved to the middle of the couch and pulled him into a gentle embrace, "I'm so sorry this happened to you," she whispered into his ear.  
  
He pulled her tighter as a few stray tears escaped his eyes and slowly made their way down his cheek, mingling with her own. They stayed that way, whispering words of comfort, until Weiss entered the room with three steaming cups of coffee. He set two of the cups on the coffee table and took a seat in an overstuffed chair while Sydney and Vaughn broke apart, keeping their grips on each other's hands. They both smiled as they wiped each other's tears away while Weiss made himself comfortable. Apparently, the chair was much too overstuffed for his liking.  
  
"So guys," Weiss started, "Tell me about Palermo."  
  
Sydney and Vaughn exchanged glances before Sydney began. She told them both about her run in with Katya, and also what happened with Lauren. She let Vaughn explain how Lauren met her demise. By the time they were finished, Sydney thought she might have to pick Weiss's jaw up off the floor.  
  
"So she's really dead," he said in amazement.  
  
Vaughn tightened his grip on Sydney's hand and pulled her closer, nodding at Eric.  
  
"Wait," Weiss said quickly, "Where were they going to take Katya? I was just at Ops and there was nothing about having her in custody."  
  
Sydney shrugged, "I don't know, my father said-" she stopped abruptly as the pieces started to fall into place. Her father wouldn't have let Katya go. Would he? Pulling away from Vaughn, she rubbed her face with her hands and sighed. Weiss and Vaughn exchanged worried glances.  
  
"He said what?" Weiss prompted.  
  
Sydney stood up and began pacing, "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Weiss was confused, "Understand what?"  
  
"My father isn't who you think he is," she blurted out, surprising all three of them. When she walked close enough, Vaughn reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to the couch. Weiss walked back into the kitchen to retrieve his phone, mumbling something the others couldn't make out.  
  
"Syd," Vaughn started gently, "What's going on?"  
  
"Not now," she said quietly.  
  
Weiss walked back into the room, phone in hand and very confused.  
  
"Okay," he reasoned, "You said you shot her with a tranq dart," Sydney nodded, so he continued, "Maybe she came to by the time anyone got there."  
  
Sydney shook her head, "No, it was enough sedative to knock her out for at least twelve hours. That was plenty of time."  
  
After a few moments of silence, Weiss dialed Dixon and explained the situation as he went in search of another beer.  
  
With every passing minute, Vaughn grew more worried. He had heard Sydney yelling when he and Weiss arrived, and he thought about what Sydney had just said about her father. He was about to question her when Weiss walked back in.  
  
"I'm headed to Ops, Dixon was never informed that Katya was in Palermo. You guys will be alright?"  
  
At their nods, he walked out the door and Vaughn turned to Sydney, waiting for her to explain. She stood up, intending to find her purse, and Vaughn grabbed her arm.  
  
"Syd, please tell me what's going on," he pleaded.  
  
She knelt down slowly and gently caressed his cheek, "It will be easier for me to show you and answer your questions rather than try to explain something I don't fully understand."  
  
He nodded his assent and let her go, eager to know what had her so worried, frightened even. When she returned, she reclaimed her place on the couch and took his hands.  
  
"Vaughn," she started, "Before we get into this, I want you to promise me something."  
  
His brow furrowed as he nodded.  
  
"Most of what I'm about to show you is very painful. But no matter how bad it is, I don't want you to be afraid to talk to me about what you're going through as well. Promise me you'll talk to me," she whispered imploringly.  
  
Vaughn nodded and combed his fingers through her hair, "I promise."  
  
She let out a soft sigh accompanied by a smile, which faded as she began.  
  
"When you shot Lauren," she started, "she repeated some numbers and you asked what they meant," she looked at him as he nodded, "They were numbers to a bank vault in Wittenberg."  
  
He nodded, urging her to continue; although, he wasn't exactly thrilled that she had lied to him.  
  
She took a deep breath and pulled the files out of her purse, followed by the black light. "I found these in the vault," she said as handed the files to him.  
  
After she turned out the lights, she handed him the black light and he began to read. Through the darkness, she could see his apprehensive expression turn into one of horror, and then revulsion.  
  
"Oh my God," he breathed.

**A/N:** I hope you're not too disappointed I didn't include the letter this chapter, it will come into play later. The next few chapters should show the direction this is taking. Hopefully :P As always, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated, and please continue the reviews, they're like caffeine :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Surprise surprise, I don't own Alias.. or the characters.. or anything else related to the show. And I stole the title from a song by Thursday.. which also happens to be my favorite song, so don't sue meh.

**A/N: **I can't thank you all enough for reading this. And those who review just amaze me, thank you! This chapter is a bit shorter compared to the other ones. The next one is in the works, but it shouldn't take too long. I know it might get confusing, but bear with me :P

**Tomorrow I'll Be You**

Vaughn glanced up at Sydney and saw her eyes filled with new tears. How was he going to honor his promise to talk about his own problems when she had _this_ to deal with? He put the files on the table next to the couch; he couldn't bear to read any more. He placed the black light next to the files and then proceeded to gather Sydney in his arms. She felt so fragile, as if she would break at any second. And at that moment, she did. Torrents of tears flooded his shirt, which, in turn, muffled her sobs. He let her get everything out, content just to hold her, rubbing her back as he whispered words of comfort.  
  
"Shh," he cooed, "It's okay."  
  
"No, Vaughn, it's not," she persisted, "My own _father _is a founder of the Covenant. My _employer_ kidnapped me for two fucking years. It doesn't make sense, Vaughn."  
  
She was right. It didn't make sense. Why would the CIA sanction the creation of a terrorist organization? More importantly, why would they 'kidnap' one of their finest agents and make her work for that organization?  
  
As Sydney calmed, she started to sit up until Vaughn pulled her back, unwilling to let her go just yet. She appreciated the gesture and sank into his embrace; reveling in the closeness that she had longed for the past months. After awhile, Sydney quietly said, "My father followed me there."  
  
Vaughn pulled back, wide-eyed. "What did he have to say?" he asked warily.  
  
"I didn't really give him a chance to say anything," she confessed wryly.  
  
Vaughn nodded, quiet before he quickly asked, "Did he threaten you? Why was he here earlier?"  
  
She smiled at Vaughn's concern. "No, no threats. I think he just wanted to 'explain,'" she answered, using air quotes. "He left something on the counter though. I just want to burn it," she paused, tears welling as she asked, "Does that make me a bad person?"  
  
Vaughn was holding back his own tears; it pained him to see Sydney so hurt. How could she think of herself as anything but an angel? He cradled her head with his hands as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead, her nose, and then captured her lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, and he broke away slowly, still lingering.  
  
"Sydney," he whispered, "You have every right to feel the way you do. Never think any less of yourself for it. You're an amazing person. Always remember that."  
  
Her only reply was a sniffle as she buried her head in his neck. They both stayed that way, finding comfort in each other.  
  
A short while later, Vaughn broke the silence, "What are we going to do? You're not going back to the CIA, are you?"  
  
Sydney pulled back, wiping the tears away. "I hadn't planned on it," she answered. She hadn't thought about what she was going to do; all she knew for sure was that she wasn't going back.  
  
"Syd, the project is still active. You know they won't let you go, right," Vaughn pointed out.  
  
She let out a deep sigh, running her hands over her face. "This is SD-6 all over again," she realized.  
  
Vaughn hadn't noticed the similarities until she said that, but she was overlooking one significant detail. "But this time," he started, "I'm here for you in every capacity." He reached for her hand and pulled her to him. They sat there, both silently deciding what to do about the situation.  
  
"Let's disappear," Vaughn said suddenly.

* * *

Jack walked determinedly through what was left of the JTF, headed straight for the holding cells, which luckily weren't effected by the explosions. Katya had promised Jack that she would help him in regards to Irina in return for her freedom; however, Jack was wary of Katya, so he decided to enlist some help of his own.  
  
He approached the cell quietly. "You know where Irina is," Jack said bluntly, startling Sark with his presence.  
  
"I suppose a man in my position should know things," Sark vaguely answered.  
  
Jack continued to stare, so Sark added, "But even if I was persuaded to tell you of her whereabouts, I doubt you could get to her without.. inside help."  
  
Jack's face betrayed nothing; however, inside he was reeling. What the hell was going on?  
  
"Jack," called Dixon's voice. He looked up to see Dixon approaching him, followed closely by Agent Weiss.  
  
"Why wasn't I told that Katya Derevko was in Palermo? And why isn't she in our custody?" the director asked, clearly angry.  
  
Sark looked up at this information. With a glance at Sark, Dixon motioned for the two agents to follow him into the rotunda.  
  
Jack remained stoic as he answered, "When I arrived in Palermo, she was gone. It must have slipped my mind after I found Ms. Reed."  
  
Dixon and Weiss exchanged skeptical glances. "You went to retrieve her yourself? Why didn't you send a team that was nearby?" Dixon's patience was reaching its limit; either Jack had been uncharacteristically careless, or he was hiding something.  
  
"I assure you, there was no one nearby, and everyone here was wrapped up in this mess," Jack replied as he gestured to the debris scattering the floor.  
  
"From now on you are to inform me of _anything_ regarding _any_ terrorist, I thought that was clear beforehand," Dixon stated firmly, then turned to Weiss, "Agent Weiss, follow me."  
  
With that, the two left, and Jack walked back to the holding cell.  
  
Once they were behind closed doors, Weiss started, "Sydney said Katya should have been out for twelve hours. That gave even Jack enough time to get there."  
  
"I want you to keep a close eye on him," Dixon ordered, "Did Sydney say anything else?"  
  
"No," Weiss replied, "She just seemed angry with him when we were there."  
  
Dixon nodded, "That will be all. You will come directly to me if you see anything unusual."

* * *

Sydney wasn't sure if she'd heard him right. "Vaughn, we can't just leave, where would we go? I couldn't ask you to come with me anyway."  
  
Vaughn grinned, "Syd, you'd never have to ask. I'd come whether you want me to or not. Just let me handle this." He reached for his phone.  
  
She looked at him for a moment and then asked, "You're serious. What about Weiss? And you're injured."  
  
Vaughn gave her a gentle push, urging her to stand up. She did so, and helped him up as well, making sure he was steady before she let go of his hand.  
  
"Syd, go pack what you want to take with you. I'll be fine and, despite our misgivings, Weiss can take care of himself," he answered with a lop-sided grin.  
  
She flashed him a dimpled smile before pulling him into a tight, yet careful hug. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Vaughn pulled back and looked at her seriously, "Thank _you_."  
  
"For what?" she asked, confused.  
  
"For waiting," he said simply, as he placed both hands on her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. She smiled as he quickly kissed the tip of her nose and ushered her to get her things.

* * *

**Arkhangelsk, Russia**  
  
"Wake up, Irina," the cold voice echoed off of the cement walls.  
  
Irina's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the harsh light. She immediately realized that she wasn't in her normal room, and momentarily wondered what was going on. She hadn't been out of her room for weeks. After she adjusted to the light, she found that she was sitting in a cold, aluminum chair. Sitting in front of her was a large, wooden table, on top of which sat a small desk lamp. The amount of light emanating from the lamp was startling, so much in fact, that it was almost blinding. She readjusted her eyes, and finally noticed the faces of her two captors for the first time. Disgusted, she reached over the table to turn off the lamp.  
  
"I should have known," Irina remarked wryly.

**A/N: **I hope it explained a little about the documents. I know it might be a little confusing, but things _will_ be better explained. It'll just take a few chapters. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated :) And_ please _keep the reviews coming, they keep me going :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Surprise surprise, I don't own Alias.. or the characters.. or anything else related to the show. And I stole the title from a song by Thursday.. which also happens to be my favorite song, so don't sue meh.  
  
**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates. This one was harder to write than I anticipated. Actually, I completely rewrote it this morning because I hated the whole thing :P Thank you for the reviews! Every single one is greatly appreciated, and although I kind of know where I'm going with this, I _do_ take your ideas and interpretations into consideration. And really, they mean a lot to me, so thanks :)  
  
**Tomorrow I'll Be You**  
  
"Well, my dear sister," Katya replied with a condescending smile, "I'm glad that you didn't."  
  
"Yeah Irina," joined McKenas Cole, "'Cause you're pretty good at messing things up."  
  
Katya reached across the table and turned the light back on. "But that's not what we came to talk to you about," she continued, her face growing serious.  
  
Irina did nothing to acknowledge her sister or Cole. Instead, she shifted her attention to a leaky crack in the wall.  
  
"It's been an interesting few days," Katya went on with a touch of indifference, then added, "Jack has himself in a tizzy looking for you. I couldn't imagine why.."  
  
Irina's disinterested gaze towards the wall turned into one of annoyance directed at Katya.  
  
"Why am I here," Irina asked, noticeably irritated.  
  
"Irina," Katya replied, "you know why you're here."  
  
Katya studied her sister for a moment then went on, "I simply want to talk. Perhaps we can settle our differences and resume our work."  
  
Irina's eyes narrowed maliciously on her sister. "_My dear sister_, you need to get your priorities straight," Irina sneered, a trace of her accent showing through her anger. She then turned to Cole, "And you. You are the reason this light needs to stay off."  
  
With that, she reached back over the table to turn out the light.

* * *

**Back in LA  
**  
Sydney had gathered her things in record time, anxious to get as far away from LA as possible. She was waiting for Vaughn to finish his phone call when something caught her eye. She walked over to the kitchen counter and stopped in front of the papers her father had left. Her first instinct was to throw them into the fireplace, but for one reason or another she just stared at them. She was snapped out of her reverie by a pair of strong hands massaging her shoulders.  
  
"You're really tense," he stated.  
  
With a small grin she replied, "I think it's warranted in this situation."  
  
She could hear the smile in his voice as he conceded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
He guided her back to the couch and sat down beside her. "So I booked us on the next flight to Fleury. I have some things I need to take care of there," he informed her.  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
"You ready," he asked warmly.  
  
She nodded again, this time with a smile, and then asked, "Vaughn, what about you?"  
  
"Oh... a lot of my things are in Fleury," he reassured, and then added, "We have to stop at the bank, though. I have our passports there and we'll need to close any accounts."  
  
He got up and made his way into the kitchen with the intent of leaving a note for Weiss.  
  
She smiled, "You have a passport for me?"  
  
"You'd be surprised, Syd," he grinned.  
  
Sydney smiled and grabbed his hand as they made their way out the door; her father's papers lay forgotten on the counter.

* * *

Weiss was watching Jack's second encounter with Sark on one of the few working monitors in the rotunda when a hand on his shoulder interrupted him.  
  
"Anything," the director asked.  
  
"No, but this is the second time he's been in there. It's been over an hour," Weiss replied looking at his watch. "Do we have any audio?"  
  
Dixon shook his head, "We're lucky to have video at this point."  
  
They both continued to watch the feed until Dixon began again, "I'm having Sark transported to a better secured facility while we clean up this mess. He should be leaving shortly."  
  
"Does Jack know this," asked Weiss with a glance in Dixon's direction.  
  
"Knowing Jack, I'm sure he does," Dixon answered, "which is why I wanted you to watch him. If anything, the move may put an end to whatever Jack is concocting."  
  
Weiss was skeptical, but kept his mouth shut. Dixon continued, "I need Sydney's and Vaughn's reports regarding Palermo, but neither are answering their phones. Are they still at the hospital?"  
  
Weiss shook his head as glanced at his watch once again, "No, I left them both at Sydney's. Actually I should go check on them. I'll let them know about the reports."  
  
Dixon nodded, and with one final glance at the monitor he returned to his office.

* * *

"Irina," Cole started as he reached across the table to turn on the light once again, "as clever as that was, you might want to watch your mouth."  
  
Katya ignored Cole and continued, "I've been in contact with Jack these past few years, Irina." She smiled and then added, "Of course, he doesn't know that. He misses you."  
  
Irina really had no idea what Katya was talking about, and Katya must have noticed her sister's questioning expression because she elaborated. "I suppose I can tell you. It was all very fortunate, really," she said as she motioned for Cole to leave. He did so, mumbling something about women and migraines.  
  
Once Katya had Irina's attention she started, "Shortly after we... removed you from our operation, we took Sydney. I'm sure you guessed as much."  
  
She folded her hands on the top of the table and leaned back into the chair as she continued, "It didn't take long for Jack to try and contact you. Since you were unavailable, I played the part of the concerned mother. It worked out very well."  
  
At this point, Irina was seething, but Katya went on unfazed, "However, Jack insisted on meeting. He began asking questions. I couldn't have him ruining what I have worked so hard for, so I called in a few favors."

There was a short lull in the conversation as she thought about what she wanted to reveal.

"I had him imprisoned," she chuckled, "for working with you."  
  
Irina had had enough. She leaned over the table and clasped her hands in front of her as she calmly asked, "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Katya grew serious and contemplated her answer. "You would have figured it out anyway because I'm going to let you go."  
  
Irina was stunned, "What?"  
  
"Jack is looking for you at this very moment. I can't afford for Julian to bring him here, which I'm sure he will," Katya explained, "So, I'm letting you go."  
  
Katya stood up and made her way to the door. As she opened it, she turned to look at her sister once again. "Just remember, if you come back we will hold you for longer than two years. And it won't be so comfortable," Katya sneered as she left the room.  
  
Irina remained in the chair, ruminating over what just occurred. She had no idea what had happened to Sydney after the Covenant abducted her, but she intended to find out.  
  
With one last glance around the room, she turned off the lamp and left the room.

* * *

After a quick stop at the bank, Sydney and Vaughn successfully boarded their flight and were on their way to France. Sydney had fallen asleep right away, leaving her head to rest on Vaughn's shoulder while he combed his fingers through her silky hair. It wasn't until about two hours into the flight that he decided to wake her.  
  
"Hey, Syd," he murmured into her hair as he caressed her cheek.  
  
She stirred but didn't wake, and he smiled when she murmured something about not eating sundaes without cherries.  
  
"Syyd, wake up," he cooed, drawing out her name.  
  
After a bit of coercion, her eyes fluttered open and landed on Vaughn.  
  
"Hey," he smiled, "I thought I should wake you before your neck does."  
  
Sydney winced, rubbing the side of her neck, "Now that you mention it.."  
  
"C'mere," he whispered as he began to massage her shoulders, "So, have you thought about where you want to go?"  
  
"Mmm," she replied and closed her eyes as Vaughn continued his ministrations; "I was kind of hoping we could stay in France."  
  
Vaughn smiled, "That _is_ very appealing, even though it's probably the first place they'd look."  
  
"Can we try," she asked, jutting out her lower lip in a pout.  
  
Vaughn chuckled, "Of course we can." He finished his sentence by pulling on her lip and adding, "That won't always work, you know."  
  
She offered a sly smile and replied, "Yeah it will."  
  
"Yeah it will," he conceded with a smile. He noticed she had fallen asleep and pulled her closer, resting his head on hers as he followed her into a peaceful slumber.  
  
**A/N:** Okay, so I hope I explained the whole Katya/Irina thing well. I think that was the hardest part to write so far.. so please let me know how I did. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Surprise surprise, I don't own Alias.. or the characters.. or anything else related to the show. And I stole the title from a song by Thursday.. which also happens to be my favorite song, so don't sue meh.

**A/N:** I feel so bad taking so long to update this. I just got a puppy and everytime I sit down to write, he comes in the room with one of my shoes. Forget the _toys_.. let's play with shoes! But anyway, that's part of the reason, the rest was a minor case of writer's block, but 20 minutes staring at the blinking cursor took care of it :P The next few chapters are outlined, I just have to write them, so it shouldn't take nearly as long.. and thank you all for your reviews, I really do appreciate them :)

**Tomorrow I'll Be You**

Eric Weiss spent the drive to back to Sydney's house taking in the changes that had occurred within the last seventy-two hours. Lauren was dead, Sydney and Vaughn were actually _talking_, Jack Bristow was associating with terrorists, and the Ops Center resembled a war-zone. He had to admit he kind of liked the first two. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, the little voice in the back of his mind kept reminding him of Jack's odd behavior. Although the elder Bristow's behavior was usually inexplicable, his new attitude was just _weird_. His frequent _cordial_ visits with Sark and his defeated demeanor at Sydney's earlier threw Weiss threw a loop._ 'Maybe I should ask Syd about it,'_ he thought. Before he could think about it any further, he pulled into Sydney's driveway.  
  
He trudged up the walkway and knocked on the door several times but to no avail. Eventually he graduated to the doorbell, but he still did not receive an answer. After about the fifth ring he gave up and said a silent prayer that he wasn't interrupting anything as he opened the door with his key and walked inside. The house was dark as he went further into the den. There didn't appear to be anyone home.  
  
"Sydney... Vaughn," he called out nervously.  
  
Much to his unease, he didn't receive an answer and decided to look around the house. For the most part, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was as he left it except for the absence of his two best friends. However, when he got to Sydney's room he noticed her most of her clothes were strewn about the floor and half of her things were missing.  
  
Fearing the worst, he pulled out his phone and headed for the door until something caught his eye. He walked over to the counter and picked up the note Vaughn had left for him.  
  
_E- _

_Syd and I are fine. We had to get away. You know how to reach me._

_ -V_  
  
Weiss breathed a sigh of relief at knowing his friends were okay, but he was still confused. _They had to get away?_ He then noticed the other papers lying on the counter and recognized them as the ones Jack had left. After little deliberation, curiosity got the better of him and he unfolded the papers. Three of them looked like files of some sort, and the other looked like a letter. He couldn't believe his eyes as they scanned the files.  
  
"No way.." he breathed. _'_Jack_ founded the Covenant? Is that why Sark's become his new best friend?'_ he asked himself.  
  
"Unbelievable," he muttered to himself as he dialed the number that would connect him with Vaughn. Weiss started to scan the letter portion of Jack's papers while he waited for Vaughn to answer. His eyes grew wide as he continued to read and the phone went into voice mail. He choked out a message as he grabbed the papers and stumbled out the door.

* * *

Vaughn was awakened from his slumber by the pilot's announcement that they would be landing soon. Slowly, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned his attention to Sydney who was still resting peacefully on his shoulder. She really did look like an angel and he hated to wake her knowing that she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep lately, but there were things they had yet to talk over before landing.  
  
He shifted slightly in his seat and dropped a kiss into her hair. "Sydney," he cooed, "You need to wake up."  
  
Her eyes opened a lot quicker than they had last time and she lifted her head from his shoulder. He was disappointed at the loss of contact but was appeased when she leaned into her seat and turned to face him. "Hi," she whispered sleepily with a content smile.  
  
"Hey," he smiled, "We're about to land.. and I need to talk to you about something."  
  
She noticed he seemed a little nervous and reassured him with an understanding smile and a nod. He mimicked her position and grabbed her hand, hoping that she would agree to what he was about to say.  
  
He looked down at his thumbs running circles over her knuckles as he began. "When you disappeared.. I spent a lot of time in Fleury.."  
  
"Eric told me you disappeared," she whispered as she slowly lifted her hand and traced the outline of his jaw.  
  
He nodded in affirmation. "I did. I stayed with my mother.. she helped me through my grief," he said as he glanced upward, trying to gauge her reaction. He was relieved when she smiled and nodded, urging him to continue.  
  
Anew with confidence, he went on, "I want you to meet her, Syd. I mean, I completely understand if you don't want to, but it would mean a lot to her.. to me."  
  
She was quiet for a moment, and Vaughn prayed that she would say something, _anything_.  
  
The idea of meeting Vaughn's mother both excited her and frightened her. She wasn't sure how much Amélie Vaughn knew about her past or her family. At last, she met his gaze and offered a shy smile. "I'd love to meet her. I just.. I mean, does she _know_ about me," she asked meekly.  
  
Vaughn tucked a few errant strands of hair behind her ear as he answered, "If you're referring to your mother, then yes, she does know."  
  
He noticed her expression turn into one of nervous anticipation and he rushed to reassure her. "Sydney, you have nothing to worry about. She knows about your mother, but she also knows about _you_."  
  
Her demeanor was still shrouded with uncertainty so he continued, "She knows you're an amazing person. She's heard the stories. In fact, if she hasn't heard it from me, then she's _definitely_ heard it from Eric."  
  
She smiled at that. He always had a way to make her feel better about whatever situation she was in, be it working for a terrorist organization or meeting his mother. She pushed whatever insecurities she had aside and breathed, "Okay."  
  
He smiled widely and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a lengthy, loving kiss. After what seemed like hours they broke apart at the sound of a couple of loud coughs and a few 'ahems' coming from the seats around them. Vaughn smiled and placed one last kiss on Sydney's forehead before they fastened their seatbelts in preparation for landing.

* * *

Weiss arrived at the Ops Center in record time. He swiftly made his way to Dixon's office unaware of the body count he left in his wake. He rushed into the office forgetting to knock, but was forgiven when the Dixon noticed Weiss's frantic expression. He took a seat in one of the chairs opposite Dixon and threw the papers on the desk.  
  
"Read," he said, out of breath.  
  
Dixon picked up the papers and began to look them over. His brow furrowed as he moved from page to page, finally ending with the letter. He glanced at Weiss, whose confused expression matched his own. He wouldn't have been able to find the words if he hadn't been so angry.  
  
"How did I _not _know that we.. no, _Jack_, founded the Covenant," Dixon asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Not only Jack," Weiss replied. "Look at this," he continued as he pointed to two lines on the second file.  
  
Dixon's eyes widened as he read:  
  
_Project Analyst, William Vaughn _

_Project Advisor, Arvin Sloane_  
  
"Where did you get these," Dixon questioned.  
  
Weiss shifted in his seat. He wasn't exactly pleased that he had to be the one to inform Dixon of Sydney and Vaughn's disappearance. "I went to check up on Syd, but she and Vaughn were gone. These were on the counter, I saw Jack leave them there earlier."  
  
"They were _gone_," Dixon asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah," Weiss confirmed, "They left a note, but it didn't say where they were going." He hoped that Dixon wouldn't push to see the note, he didn't want him to know that he could contact Vaughn.  
  
Thankfully, Dixon didn't inquire any further. Instead he placed his head in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. He was the _director_. Why didn't he know these things?  
  
"I want you to start looking for them. It's likely that the news was a temporary shock and they needed to escape," Dixon said wearily, "I'm going to have a _talk_ with Jack."  
  
Eric nodded and made his way out the door. He pulled out his phone and checked his voice mail, but unfortunately there were no new messages. So, he left about twenty more for Vaughn as he made his way to the parking garage.

* * *

Sydney fidgeted nervously the entire drive to Vaughn's mother's house. After they had landed, they miraculously made their way through customs and rented a car. Unfortunately, all the cars they had left were ridiculously small and Sydney was finding it hard to sit still. When she started tapping her fingernails on the console, Vaughn took the opportunity to grab her hand.  
  
She looked at him sheepishly and mouthed, "Sorry."  
  
He smiled. "Syd, relax. She'll love you."  
  
"You think so," she asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yes," he assured as he stole a glance in her direction, "You have nothing to be nervous about."  
  
She started to relax and he pulled her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers. They spent the rest of the drive in silence, simply grateful to be in the other's presence.  
  
At last they stopped in front of a large two-story house. Sydney sat in awe of the beauty of the white house and its meticulously cared for lawn. Arrays of pink and yellow flowers dotted the wraparound porch. She hadn't even noticed that Vaughn had gotten out of the car and made his way to her side until he opened her door and held out his hand.  
  
She offered a nervous smile as she accepted and they walked up the stone pathway together. When they reached the door, Vaughn didn't bother to knock and instead opened the door and called, "Mom?"  
  
"Michel," they heard excitedly from somewhere in the house, "Is that you?"  
  
Vaughn reclaimed Sydney's hand and followed his mother's voice into the kitchen where she was putting something in the oven. She smiled brightly when she saw her son and exclaimed, "Michel! It's about time you come to visit your mother."  
  
She pulled him into a tight embrace before placing a kiss on his cheek. It was then that she noticed Sydney. She kept her gaze on Sydney but directed her question at Vaughn. "Is this who I think it is," she asked in a quiet, yet amazed voice.  
  
"Maman," Vaughn started, "this is Sydney. Sydney, this is my mother, Amélie."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Vaughn," Sydney greeted nervously.  
  
"Please call me Amélie, dear," she whispered as she pulled Sydney into a hug, "Come, sit down." She led Sydney into the living room and invited her to sit, completely ignoring Vaughn.  
  
"I missed you too, Mom," he remarked teasingly as he took a seat next to Sydney.  
  
"Sydney, I've heard so much about you," Amélie began as if she hadn't heard her son, "You're even more beautiful than Michel let on."  
  
Sydney really didn't know what to say, so she smiled and looked at her hands in an attempt to hide her blush. "Thank you," she stated with a smile.  
  
Amélie then turned to Vaughn and said, "Michel, could you check on my pommes au four in the oven?"  
  
Vaughn turned to Sydney, silently asking if she'd be okay. She nodded and he placed a kiss in her hair as he stood up and said, "I'll be right back."  
  
The moment he stepped into the kitchen his phone began to beep, indicating he had new messages. As he checked on his mother's dessert, he opened his voice mail and laughed when the screen displayed, '**29** **new messages**' He scrolled down and noticed they were all from Weiss. Against his better judgement, he decided to call him back and see what was so important.

**A/N: **Okie, there it is, let me know what you think.. I hope I did Amélie justice, there will be more of her next chapter. And I haven't forgotten about Sloane and Nadia, not to worry. Oh, and I don't like skipping around in the chapters, so Katya, Jack, etc. will probably be next chapter. Anyway, please review.. tell me what you like/dislike.. constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Surprise surprise, I don't own Alias.. or the characters.. or anything else related to the show. And I stole the title from a song by Thursday.. which also happens to be my favorite song, so don't sue meh.

**A/N:** I had this chapter up yesterday, but for some reason, it never showed up; even after 24 hours. So here's my second try. I know I said this update wouldn't take so long, but I had the hardest time writing it, and I have a feeling the next one is going to be even worse. I've been working on it nonstop since the last update and I'm finally satisfied. So I hope it was worth it.. It's kind of long, too, so I hope you don't mind. Thanks so much for all of your reviews, they were really what kept me at it. You'll see I've responded to everyone who reviewed chapter six at the end of this. I just wanted to let you all know that I appreciate every review :)

**Tomorrow I'll Be You**

Vaughn stole one last glance at Sydney and his mother before walking out onto the porch to call Weiss. He knew that he was going to receive a lecture, but he didn't really care. All the mattered was that Sydney was safe and relaxed, and he was willing do whatever it took to keep it that way; even if it meant never returning to LA. Vaughn was appalled by what Jack had done, and he couldn't even begin to imagine how Sydney felt. She'd been hurt so many times since her return and he silently vowed to make sure that she wouldn't be hurt again.  
  
He hoped that their 'vacation' would help take Sydney's mind off of things, and it appeared to be working. She seemed a lot more relaxed, and he'd even seen her smile a few times. He turned around and chanced a glance through the window just in time to see Sydney and Amélie share a laugh, most likely at his expense. He knew that Sydney had been extremely nervous about meeting his mother, but what she didn't know was that Amélie had been looking forward to it ever since she first heard about her son's mysterious coworker. With a satisfied smile he turned around and dialed Weiss's number.  
  
"Where the _hell_ are you," greeted an angry Weiss, "You can't just leave like that!"  
  
"Nice talking to you, too, Eric," Vaughn answered, "And we kind of did."  
  
Vaughn heard Weiss let out a few expletives followed by a long sigh. He knew the lengths that Weiss had been going through for him, and he couldn't have asked for a better friend. As much as he wanted to be in LA helping Eric, Sydney was his first priority and he knew that Weiss would understand. Sydney had always been his first priority; he'd just never wanted to admit it.  
  
"So what's so important you felt the need to flood my voice mail," Vaughn asked, eager to get back inside before his mother pulled out the naked baby photos.  
  
Weiss had figured that Sydney and Vaughn had read the files and took off, just as Dixon had suggested, but Vaughn was acting so nonchalant about the whole ordeal that Weiss wasn't so sure anymore. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Vaughn about his father. Why was it that _he_ had to be the bearer of bad news lately?  
  
"Gee, I don't know," he stated with a touch of sarcasm, "Let's start with why you two left without so much as a _goodbye_."  
  
As much as Vaughn didn't want to get into it, he knew that Weiss deserved an honest answer. He let out a sigh and ran his free hand over his face as he wearily confessed, "Her _father _created the Covenant."  
  
Vaughn was preparing himself for Weiss's bombardment of questions, but it never came. It was almost as though Weiss expected it, and what he said next caught Vaughn completely off guard.  
  
"Not only _her_ father," he trailed off.  
  
"What are you talking about," Vaughn asked warily. Surely he didn't mean..  
  
Weiss sighed. "Vaughn, your father was part of the project too; as an analyst. Didn't you read the files Jack left," he asked delicately.  
  
Vaughn was speechless. There had to have been some sort of mistake; how could _his_ father have been capable of something like that? Now he had an idea of how Sydney felt, and it was.. numb.  
  
It was obvious to Weiss that Vaughn _hadn't_ read the files and he stayed silent for a moment to let his friend take it all in. "It gets better," he said regretfully, "The project's advisor? _Arvin Sloane_."  
  
Vaughn was still in a state of shock. Everything he had thought was wrong. How could his father have been a patriot if he helped create a _terrorist_ organization? _With Arvin Sloane's help nonetheless!_ All of the events of the past few months chose that moment to come crashing down on him and he was unable to decipher one memory from another. After several minutes, Weiss's voice pulled him out of his reverie.  
  
"Vaughn," he repeated louder, "You there?"  
  
"Eric, I have to go," he said numbly.  
  
"Wait," Weiss said quickly, "What do you want me to tell Dixon? He's looking for you."  
  
Vaughn sighed. "Tell him whatever you want to tell him," he replied dejectedly.  
  
"You're not coming back, are you," Weiss asked quietly. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," Vaughn said and ended the call. He really didn't have an answer for Weiss's question.  
  
Vaughn made his way back into the kitchen and absently pulled his mother's dessert out of the oven. It was amazing how one phone call could change a person's outlook on their entire life. His own father had been indirectly responsible for Sydney's missing two years; years that Vaughn could have spent showing her how much he loved her instead of betraying her. Years he could have spent taking her to hockey games instead of being deceived. Vaughn took a deep breath and promised himself that he was going to do whatever it took to make up for the time he had lost with Sydney. He turned off the oven and plastered on a smile as he returned to the living room.

* * *

Dixon had been wandering the corridors of the Ops Center for what seemed like days looking for Jack, but was unsuccessful. He could have sworn he had asked every agent on duty if they had seen the wanted agent, but none had, and he was debating over whether or not to start a search party. Just as he had given up hope and decided to return to his office, he noticed Jack waiting impatiently outside his door.  
  
"I was told you wanted to see me," Jack said gruffly as Dixon approached and opened the office door.  
  
Dixon nodded. "Yes," he answered as he gestured for Jack to sit, "Have a seat."  
  
Dixon took a seat before he pushed the familiar files across the desk and gestured for Jack to look at them. He did so; instantly recognizing them as the ones he had left at Sydney's, and cleared his throat before he returned the papers to the desk. "Did Sydney see them," he asked evenly.  
  
"I wouldn't know," the director answered, "Agent Weiss brought them to my attention." He was silent for a moment as he leaned back in his seat and studied Jack. "Do you care to explain them," he asked as he gestured to the papers before clasping his hands under his chin.  
  
Jack sighed irritably. There were more important things on his mind and the last thing he wanted to do was sit in an office explaining his actions like a child in the principal's office. As irritated as he was, his face betrayed nothing as he hurriedly began, "The Covenant's original function was to protect Sydney while gathering Rambaldi-related intel."  
  
"Its _original_ function," Dixon asked skeptically. This was going to be interesting.  
  
"Yes," Jack affirmed. He _really_ did not want to get into this. Sark's transfer was to take place in an hour and he didn't want to miss the team.  
  
"Protect Sydney from what," Dixon prodded, not wanting to be there any more than Jack did.  
  
"The prophecy," Jack answered matter-of-factly, "Shortly after Sydney was born, Irina told me about her assignment, claiming she wanted to defect. In truth, she only wanted to protect her daughter. She told me of Rambaldi and his prophecy and that, before Sydney was born, she thought that she was the woman in question."  
  
Intrigued, Dixon nodded and urged him to continue.  
  
"William and Sloane were already familiar with Rambaldi and his work, and they agreed to assist me in creating what is now the Covenant on the condition that it was to protect the Passenger as well," Jack went on with a bitter air. If he had known at the time who the Passenger was, there would be no Covenant. The entire mess never would have happened.  
  
"So what happened," Dixon asked. Jack's story didn't make sense. The Covenant was the exact opposite of what he was describing.  
  
Jack sighed. "While Sydney was being investigated by the DSR, they got wind of the project and took over," he stated insipidly and paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.  
  
His tone turned quiet and regretful as he continued, "Shortly before Sydney disappeared, something went wrong. All of my contacts inside were being targeted and eliminated. I was essentially cut off."  
  
"Do you know what happened," Dixon inquired again, this time somewhat understandingly.  
  
"The DSR informed me that it was a hostile takeover," Jack answered in an unbelieving tone.  
  
Dixon quickly caught on and asked, "You think there's more to it?" His tone suggested the question was more of a statement.  
  
"It's a legitimate excuse, but it would have been nearly impossible to infiltrate the organization without so much as a warning," Jack explained.  
  
Dixon nodded and cleared his throat. "How exactly did Vaughn and Sloane fit into all of this," he asked as he leaned forward and placed his clasped hands on his desk.  
  
Jack stayed silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "William made it clear that his primary concern was to protect the Passenger," he stated with a furrowed brow, "and while Sloane led me to believe that he was there for Sydney, I think it was his obsession with Rambaldi that fueled him."  
  
He shook his head and smiled sadly, "But it didn't matter to me, as long as Sydney was safe, I didn't care; and then everything backfired. Sloane used the information we acquired to buy a place within the Alliance, and William, well.. I carried on with the project as long as I could before the secret got out."  
  
Dixon nodded, taking it all in. It certainly _was _interesting.  
  
He was about to let Jack leave when he suddenly decided to ask, "You're accompanying Sark's transport team?"  
  
"Yes," Jack answered firmly, "That won't be a problem, will it?" His tone indicated that it _wouldn't_ be a problem.  
  
"No, that's fine," Dixon reassured, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like a full report on what we just discussed when you return." His tone indicated that Jack _wouldn't_ mind.  
  
"Of course," Jack replied as he made his way to the door.  
  
After Jack had left, Dixon was left to ponder over what Jack had just told him. Three men with separate motives partaking in a collective endeavor could never bode well. He had a feeling there was more to the story than what Jack had chosen to tell him, but he was confidant that he would discover it with or without Jack's help. He was tired of being left out of the loop.  
  
He picked up his phone and dialed Op-Tech and requested that one of the specialists see him in his office. After a few moments a tall, lanky man knocked on the door and entered. Dixon quickly recognized the man as Marshall's protégé, Randall Sherman.  
  
"Sir," he started nervously, "Y-You wanted to see me?"  
  
Dixon smiled. "Yes, I want a passive transmitter placed directly on Mr. Sark before his transfer. Do not inform the prisoner or anyone else on the team of its existence," he stressed.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, sir," he choked out with a nod before he stumbled out of the office.  
  
With one last call to make, Dixon grabbed the phone and dialed.  
  
When the secretary finally answered, he greeted, "Yes, I'd like to speak with Agent Kendall."

* * *

After Vaughn had left the room, Amélie turned her attention back to Sydney, who suddenly found her hands very interesting. She smiled and took a moment to study the young woman. She certainly was beautiful, and she could see why her son was so smitten. Amélie remembered the first time her son had told her about Sydney. He hadn't told her much, but it was enough for Amélie to know that Sydney was special.  
  
It wasn't until after Sydney's 'death' that Amélie realized just how much the young woman meant to her son. Many times she had overheard him speaking to Sydney as if she was standing right in front of him, and it broke her heart. She'd never seen him so broken, not even when he was grieving for his father. It was after one particularly rough night that Vaughn had told Amélie about Irina's role in her husband's death. Although it was a shock, it only heightened Amélie's regret of never meeting Sydney. Her son's willingness to overlook such a detail had made her realize exactly _how_ special Sydney was. By the time Sydney was discovered alive, Amélie loved her as much as her son did.  
  
Sydney finally tore her gaze from her hands and blushed under Amélie's scrutiny. What could she possibly say to lessen the awkwardness? Thankfully she didn't have to say anything because Amélie broke the silence.  
  
"Sydney, there's no need to be nervous," she said and placed a reassuring hand on Sydney's knee. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time," she added with a warm smile, "Michel's constant talk of your perfection had me thinking he was making you up!" Amélie laughed as she remembered that most of the conversations she had shared with her son after he had met Sydney usually revolved around Sydney.  
  
Sydney laughed at that as well, but her fears weren't quite quelled. Amélie sobered asked, "I'm sorry, can I get you anything? Coffee?"  
  
"Coffee would be great," she answered with a grateful smile. Despite the amount of sleep she got on the plane, she was still having a hard time keeping her eyes open.  
  
Amélie stood and made her way into the kitchen. She was just as Sydney had pictured her to be, very sweet and caring. _'A lot like Vaughn,'_ she thought. Her eyes swept across the room as she took in its décor, which was very homey and comfortable. The room was decorated in hues of blue and white; it was very serene, especially considering the garden that was visible outside. Her eyes landed on the coffee table where several gardening books and magazines rested. Sydney wasn't surprised; she could tell that Amélie was a gardener when she caught her first glimpse of the house. Amélie returned shortly with two cups of coffee and handed one to Sydney as she reclaimed her seat.  
  
"Thank you," Sydney whispered as she took a sip.  
  
Amélie smiled. "Michel told me a lot of things, but he didn't tell me how the two of you met," she prodded. She knew they had met at work, but she was curious exactly as to how.  
  
Sydney remained silent; unsure of how much Amélie already knew. Finally she placed her coffee on the table and replied, "We met at work. My job kind of changed and Vau- Michael was sort of my boss." Her eyes returned to her hands as she quietly added, "He helped me through a very difficult time."  
  
"Your father and SD-6," Amélie supplied.  
  
Sydney looked up in shock; she hadn't expected Amélie to know _that _much.  
  
Amélie chuckled, "Michel _did_ tell me things." She paused for a moment then said sadly, "Although it took your disappearance to get it out of him." She turned her gaze to Sydney, who was looking at her intently, and said sincerely "I want you to know that if you ever need to talk, I'm here."  
  
"Thank you," was all Sydney could say. She had only known Amélie for a little under an hour and already she was like the mother she never had. In fact, she reminded Sydney of Emily.  
  
Before Sydney could say any more, Vaughn re-entered the room looking.. different. He noticed her inquisitive stare and shook his head subtly, silently pleading that she not worry. He reclaimed his seat beside Sydney and placed a soft kiss on her temple before he noticed her misty eyes.  
  
"You okay," he asked quietly with concern.  
  
Sydney smiled and nodded. She'd missed this side of Vaughn. Since she'd been back he'd been so distant; sure, he'd made it a point to let her know that he still cared about her, but it was never the same. "Are you," she asked just as quietly.  
  
"I'm okay," he answered as he brushed a strand of her hair away from her face.  
  
Amélie watched the two with curious eyes. Watching them together made her wonder what her son had ever seen in Lauren. He was never as gentle around her as he was around Sydney. It was almost as though he was a different person, and when he had told her that his marriage was over Amélie couldn't have been more relieved.  
  
She smiled inwardly at the couple's obvious connection before she cleared her throat and spoke, "Well, Michel, you took so long checking my dessert that you missed the baby pictures."  
  
Vaughn smiled and apologized, "Sorry maman, I had to take a phone call."  
  
His answer sparked Sydney's interest, but Amélie only smiled at her son and said, "I forgive you. You're a little late for dinner, can I get the two of you anything to eat?"  
  
Vaughn turned to Sydney, who was mid-yawn. She finished and offered a bashful smile and shook her head, indicating she wasn't hungry. Vaughn returned her smile and answered his mother, "I think we're both a little tired from the flight. Would you care if we just went to bed for the night?"  
  
"No, it's fine," Amélie answered, "You know where everything is."  
  
They said their goodnights and Sydney wearily followed Vaughn to the stairs. Once his mother was out of earshot, he nervously asked, "She didn't really show you the baby pictures, did she?"  
  
Sydney only laughed in response and grabbed his hand as they made their way up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew.. please tell what you think of this because it was so difficult to get out, and if you haven't guessed, thischaptermakesmereallynervous. Let me know if you understood the whole Covenant thing or if you hated it.. or loved it.. whatever :P And I did fit Jack into this chapter! I promise everyone else will come in soon.. Sark will most likely be next chapter as well as the S/V talk. Thanks again for reviewing and as always, constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated :)

**xanya-forever: **I absolutely love your reviews, and I'm glad you like his mother's name. I think I read somewhere that her name really is Amélie, plus a lot of other fics use it :P And to be honest, I haven't actually mapped out William's story yet; the gist of it is still in my head, same pretty much goes for Sloane.. but I promise it will come out eventually. And thanks for the congrats.. he really is a sweetie, but he never sits still :P

**Fair Cate:** Your reviews are always great, too. I hope I explained a little of the Jack.Sloane.Bill thing alright, the rest will come out soon, I promise. Syd and Vaughn won't stay too long, you'll get an idea of how long next chapter, but I'm sure they'll be back :P And you have no idea how relieved I was when you said Amélie was how you pictured her, it really made my day :)

**Liv (olivia):** Thanks for reading, and I'm glad you liked it. I'll keep writing until people start throwing stones :P

**osweeto0:** I'm glad you like it. Yeah, 29 messages.. heh.. but it's Weiss, I figured it's probably something he would do :P Thanks for reviewing, I always look forward to it :)

**alias fan:** Thanks for the review, I hesitated putting her in the story at first.. but I figured it was inevitable. Syd and Vaughn.. well, yeah, it'll eventually happen. And I promise I will get to Sloane soon, I hope I explained a little though :P

**Emma-Louise:** That was like, the best compliment in the world.. thank you! I'm really glad you liked it, and thanks for the review :)

**Dragonsquiirt:** Thanks for the review.. I always worry that I describe too much and it gets boring :P I'm glad you liked it :)

**Kniki:** You've reviewed, like, every chapter from the beginning and it means a lot to me, thank you. I always look forward to your reviews :)

**Tine: **I'm glad you liked Amélie.. and I hoped you liked her in this chapter as well. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Thanks for the review :)

**daisyduke947: **Thanks for reading and I'm glad you like it. I know this update was kind of slow, I'll try to get the next one up sooner :P

**luv24Alias:** lol.. you're awesome, thanks for the review :)

**maggieann452:** Really glad you like it.. I'll try getting the next update soon, thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Surprise surprise, I don't own Alias.. or the characters.. or anything else related to the show. And I stole the title from a song by Thursday.. which also happens to be my favorite song, so don't sue meh.

**A/N:** Oh, man. I am so sorry for taking so long. Not to make excuses, but I was sick most of last week.. and then I had a four hour car ride on Sunday during which I think my muse flew out the window. But I'm not making excuses. I probably could have posted this Thursday, but I still wasn't happy with it.. I didn't want to update just for the sake of an update. You all deserve better. And this chapter is loong.. it could probably pass for two chapters, but oh well :P I want to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome. And also the people who just read.. just thanks for reading :)

**Tomorrow I'll Be You**

Vaughn led Sydney into the guestroom where he promptly fell into one of the chairs. Climbing the stairs had proved to be a rather difficult task because of his injury; it had taken more and more out of him with every step he'd climbed, and he'd been sure that Sydney was going to have to drag him up the last couple of steps. He'd made it; however, and remained in the chair to catch his breath. Sydney knelt beside him, a worried expression overtaking her features as she rubbed gentle circles into his back.

"Are you okay," she asked with concern as she smoothed her free hand over his slightly sweaty forehead.

"I'll be fine," he assured with a small smile as he reached up to grab her hand.

Sydney nodded, not entirely convinced, and let it go. It was obvious that he was in pain, and it was killing her to know that there was nothing she could do to make it go away. She held his hand for a few moments before she stood up and moved behind him. Her actions confused Vaughn at first, but he quickly relaxed when he felt a warm pair of hands begin to knead the tension out of his shoulders. She always knew what he needed. As Sydney felt his muscles begin to relax, she gradually moved her hands into his soft, messy hair and began to play with it while she gently massaged his scalp.

He was finding it very difficult to think about his father's actions while in his current state. Sydney's hands were working wonders; it was extremely relaxing and he found himself beginning to doze off. Just as he was about to move past the dozing stage; however, Sydney's voice pulled him back to the land of the living. Her hands continued their soothing ministrations as she quietly said, "We should change your bandage."

He sighed contentedly, "Yeah... that's probably a good idea."

There was no use putting it off, Vaughn decided, and he reluctantly stood up with the intention of retrieving the gauze from the bathroom. Sydney was one step ahead of him; however, and as soon as he stood up, she pulled him back and seated him on the bed.

"You relax. Let me get it," she said in a soft, yet firm voice.

He smiled appreciatively. "There's a first aid kit in the bathroom closet," he told her as he pointed to the bathroom door.

Vaughn's smile faded as he watched her retreating form. She was everything to him; how was he going to tell her about his father? More importantly, how would she take it? _He_ didn't even know what to think about it. Her life was already so complicated; he didn't want to add to the mess. Vaughn knew she would eventually ask about the phone call, but would he be able to tell her the whole truth?

It didn't take long for Sydney to return with the first aid kit and she took a seat behind Vaughn as she carefully helped him to remove his shirt. Sydney cringed when she noticed that the wound had bled through the bandage and she let out a soft, sad sigh as she began to peel away the sodden gauze.

She was taken aback by how red and irritated the area was; it must have been ten times worse than it had been when she'd checked it on the plane, and she prayed that it wasn't infected. It pained her to think that anyone would hurt Vaughn, _her _Vaughn. He'd been through so much lately and all she wanted to do was take it away; he didn't deserve what had happened to him. Sydney stifled her tears as she cleaned the wound as gently as she could. She then added some anti-inflammatory cream to help with the pain before she covered it with a new patch of gauze. When she was finished, she could no longer hold back her tears as she delicately wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him from behind.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," she whispered tearfully.

Vaughn felt a sharp pang in his chest when he heard Sydney's tears; he'd always hated when she cried. It made him feel so helpless. _'How can she be worried about me at a time like this,'_ he asked himself, _'_I_ should be the one comforting _her_.' _He carefully maneuvered out of Sydney's grip and turned around so that he could hold her instead. She relaxed into his embrace, her arms resuming their position around his torso and her head laying in the crook of his neck as she desperately tried to hold back the rest of her tears.

"None of this is your fault, Sydney," he whispered softly as he ran the his hand through her hair, "You know that, right?"

He was alarmed when he didn't receive an answer right away, but just as he was about to continue with his speech, he felt her nod into his shoulder with a quiet sniffle.

They sat in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying the fact that they could do so. Despite the troubling thoughts that lingered in both of their minds, neither Sydney nor Vaughn had felt such peace in a long time. He'd missed her; he'd missed her touch, her voice, and just her presence. He pulled her closer as he remembered just how close he had come to losing her in Palermo. Vaughn was forever grateful to whatever divinity that had decided that he was worthy of Sydney's presence, but also for the simple fact that she had let him in after what she'd discovered in Wittenberg.

Sydney was lost in thought as well; she had pushed her feelings about her father aside and reflected on previous day. Meeting Vaughn's mother was unnerving, yet exciting, and she was glad that she had gotten the chance to do so. Amélie was an amazing person, and even more so as a mother. She and Vaughn had the kind of relationship that Sydney had longed for throughout her entire life.

"Your mom's really nice, Vaughn," she said, breaking the silence.

He smiled; he knew that she and his mother would get along famously once they had gotten to know each other. "Yeah... she's been looking forward to meeting you for a long time, Syd."

There was a short lull in the conversation before Vaughn decided to ask the question that had been burning in a hole the back of his mind since he had left Sydney alone with his mother. "So, if she didn't pull out the baby pictures, what _did_ you two talk about," he asked nonchalantly.

Sydney shrugged and then nestled further into his arms. "You used to talk about me a lot," she said softly after a few moments.

He groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have left the room," he chuckled as a blush rose into his cheeks.

"No, I think it's sweet," she said seriously as she traced the outline of his collarbone with her finger. Her voice lost its serious tone as she teased, "It was really sweet of you to just leave me all alone with her, too."

Vaughn smiled, "If I hadn't left, she would have thrown me out, anyway."

Sydney laughed. "Excuses, excuses," she teased before acceding, "It's okay, though. I think it worked out well."

They were silent for a few moments before Sydney asked, "So who was on the phone?"

* * *

Jack walked out of Dixon's office with a new resolve. He was determined to right his wrongs, namely the Covenant, and win back his daughter's trust; that is, whatever trust he had from her to begin with. Despite what Sydney thought, everything he'd ever done was in her best interest. If she had read the letter that he'd left, and he hoped that she had, she would know that; and she would know that he'd always loved her.

But perhaps a letter wasn't enough; maybe he should have _told_ her that he loved her. Maybe he should have tried to be more of a dad instead of a father. _Should have..._ If he had been more attentive when she was a child, would she have accepted Sloane's offer in the first place? If he had shown her how much he'd loved her from the beginning, would she be leading the life she's leading now? _What if..._

However now was not the time for regrets, and as he made his way to the transport van he went over the last minute details of what was about to take place. Details that would ultimately make or break his 'relationship' with Sydney.

As much as he regretted what he was about to do, it was the only way he could see that would ultimately fulfill his goal. Sark knew where Irina was; Jack was sure of that. He thought that it would be better if Irina explained the Covenant to Sydney; after all, the project _was_ originally her idea. Irina's betrayal had scarred over in Sydney's mind; the wound was no longer fresh. Therefore, in Jack's mind, if Sydney were to believe either of them, it would probably be Irina. Of course, Irina would also be a great help in destroying the Covenant, _and_ there was the matter of a certain affair that he was anxious to discuss with her.

Jack found his way outside and approached the van where he abruptly stopped in front of the single security guard. "Has the prisoner been checked," he asked the guard.

The guard glanced into the back of the van where Sark was sitting and answered, "Yes, sir. We're ready to leave."

Jack nodded and was about to climb into the van when a loud crash sounded from behind him. He quickly turned around and found a large, previously stacked set of crates scattered about the pavement and a dazed-looking Randall Sherman standing in the middle of the mess.

"Sorry, sir. I, uh, seemed to have run into, uh..." he trailed off and pointed to the crates. "You know, someone should put up some sort of sign or something, or maybe some of that yellow tape stuff... that's uh, it's dangerous," he bravely continued, still pointing to the crates.

Jack was amused, yet confused. What was an Op-Tech specialist doing near the transport van? He impatiently inquired, "Mr. Sherman, may I ask what you are doing out here?"

"Yeah, uh, Director Dixon was looking for you earlier. I saw you come out here and, uh, I just wanted to let you know," he lied.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," was Jack's terse reply as he and the guard turned and climbed into the van, leaving Randall to clean up the mess. "Perhaps you can do something about that sign," Jack offered as an afterthought before he closed the van door.

Jack took a seat on the left side of the van, while the guard sat facing him on the opposite side. Sark sat chained to the bench between them. There were no words exchanged between the three men as the van started towards its destination.

While Jack continued to contemplate the possible consequences and outcomes of his decision, Sark was lost in his thoughts as well. In the forefront his mind was Lauren; had Sydney succeeded in killing her? While he didn't love Lauren, he certainly enjoyed her company, and it pained him to think that Sydney may have taken away yet another one of his life's simple pleasures. Was Rambaldi really worth all of his suffering? Was the Covenant? He remembered the director mentioning that Katya was in Palermo, and he briefly wondered whether or not she had found what they were all searching for.

Sark also reflected on Jack's behavior towards him; it was confusing, it was... _civil_. He knew that Jack was after Irina, but for what reason he had no idea; there were so many possibilities. He knew; however, that there was no way that Jack was ever going to get to Irina without his help, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Jack knew that, too.

He turned his head to look at the elder Bristow, whom looked deep in thought, and then shifted his gaze to look out the tiny window. He was curious as to where they were taking him, and he prayed that it wasn't Camp Harris. He had spent a lot of time there after Sydney's 'death.' In fact, that is where he first learned of her disappearance; almost every question they had asked him was in relation to 'Agent Bristow's murder.' He was shocked to hear about it, and rightfully so, because he had thought Sydney Bristow invincible.

Maybe she was; she had, after all, returned from the dead.

His thoughts stayed with Sydney; he was always confused when it came to her. She had taken so much away from him and he longed to hate her for it, but he didn't; he couldn't. She was a worthy adversary and he respected her; however, that didn't change the fact that she had caused him so much pain. He could only hope that someone would come for him; he couldn't wait to share his pain with her, or perhaps with Agent Vaughn. Maybe even with the both of them.

After about twenty minutes of silence, their thoughts were disturbed. The first shot rang out and, as much as he had wished for it to happen, Sark had never expected the source. He watched in confusion as Jack Bristow shot a single tranquilizer dart into the accompanying guard.

* * *

Vaughn sighed; he knew it was coming, he just wasn't prepared. "Weiss," he vaguely answered.

"Okay..." she drawled, "And?" She knew that something was going on; the sullen expression he wore when he reentered the den coupled with the fact that he was obviously trying to avoid the discussion was enough to give him away.

"It's complicated, Syd," he breathed as he ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to tell her; he just didn't know _how_. Of course, his answer had just made it harder for him.

"I see," she said coolly as she stood up and smoothed the imaginary wrinkles out of her pants. She was slightly miffed, here she had told him all about her father's betrayal, which wasn't exactly easy given everything that had happened between them, and yet he wouldn't even tell her about a conversation he had with _Weiss_? Since when was the debate between Cheese Nips and Cheez-Its so complicated?

"Syd, don't get mad," he pleaded, "I just need to process..."

Sydney snorted incredulously. "Don't get mad," she asked exasperatedly. She folded her arms across she chest as she walked over to the window. After a few moments of tense silence she started again, her voice much calmer, but distant.

"Vaughn," she sighed, "you of all people should know that I hate being kept in the dark. I told you about my father thinking that it might be easier if I had someone to talk to..."

She was right, he had to admit. Sydney would understand what he was feeling better than anyone else would, but that didn't make it any easier to tell her.

"Syd..." he sighed, looking for a way to start, "_Your_ father wasn't the only founder of the Covenant. There were three."

She turned around, shocked and confused. "What do you mean," she asked hesitantly.

He didn't answer right away, and turned his gaze to the floor. He was hoping that she would pick up on his insinuation so he wouldn't have to voice it, and it didn't take Sydney long to realize what he was trying to say, but she couldn't believe it.

"You mean..." she said softly and he nodded. "Your father..." she confirmed and he nodded again.

He had said there were _three_. "Who was the third?"

"Take a guess..."

She looked at him for a few moments before her eyes grew wide with realization, "_Sloane?_"

Vaughn nodded.

She was quiet for a moment, and then her brow furrowed, "How does Weiss know all of this?"

"The papers your father left," Vaughn answered quietly and then looked up at Sydney, "I don't think the files you found in Wittenberg were complete."

"Obviously," she muttered, and then she realized why he'd been so upset. She mentally chastised herself for not realizing it sooner.

"Oh, Vaughn," she said softly as she made her way back to him, "I'm so sorry."

She sat down beside him and pulled him into a comforting embrace, which he gladly accepted. "I didn't even know him, Sydney," he whispered sadly as he burrowed his head into her neck.

She really didn't know what to say to make him feel better. She knew that there _wasn't_ anything she could say. The best thing she could do was to let him get it all out, just as he had done for her. Twice.

"I'm sorry that he was a part of what happened to you," he said quietly as he played with an errant strand of her hair.

Sydney was on the verge of tears, even though he was hurting, he was still worried about how this was affecting her. "Don't apologize for him, Vaughn. None of it was your fault," she soothed while gently running her hands through his hair.

Vaughn sighed, "It shouldn't be this way."

"It _will_ get easier," she said softly.

Vaughn only nodded. Of course he believed her, but his respect for her soared as he realized that this was what she went through. Twice.

They were both silent for a few moments, each ruminating over what they had learned before Vaughn broke the silence.

"When Brill told me that my father was a Follower of Rambaldi, I didn't believe him."

Sydney was slightly confused as to who 'Brill' was. She assumed that he was a family friend so she didn't press the matter, but she did ask, dumbfoundedly, "He was a _Follower of Rambaldi_?"

Vaughn pulled back and nodded wearily, resting his head in his hands, "He was protecting the Passenger when he died."

Sydney was shocked. Not only had his father been a _Follower_, but he had been protecting her _sister _as well_._ It was just all so unbelievable. Her thoughts drifted to Nadia, and, consequently, Nadia's letter. She had forgotten all about it. She abruptly stood, startling Vaughn, and walked over to the chair where she had left her coat.

"What are you doing," Vaughn asked, partly confused and partly curious.

Sydney retrieved the letter from the coat pocket and walked back over to where she had been sitting. "Weiss said that Nadia left this for me when she escaped the safehouse," she explained as she reclaimed her seat and handed the letter to Vaughn.

"A letter," Vaughn asked fingering the edges.

"Yeah," she replied looking at the single piece of paper, "I haven't read it yet... I kind of forgot about it."

"Don't you want to read it," he asked understandingly as he handed it back to her.

Sydney shrugged as she played with the edges, much like Vaughn had. "Yeah," she answered, "I'm just... I don't know."

"Nervous," Vaughn said knowingly.

Sydney smiled at his observance, although she probably wasn't hiding it very well in the first place. She looked at him once more for reassurance and, at his nod, she slowly unfolded the wrinkled, yellow paper.

_Please forgive me for leaving.  
__There are some things you should know._

_Credit Suisse, Zürich  
__SDB 1147_

_It will only open for you, you will see why...  
__The heart of a lover has the most watchful eyes._

_Nadia_

Vaughn looked to Sydney, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Can she be trusted," he asked dubiously.

"I don't know..." she answered, "but if I don't go, I know I'll regret it."

"Syd," he said gently, "I don't think this is a good idea."

She understood his skepticism, but this was something she had to do; if she didn't go, she would be plagued with the constant, 'What if?' She sent him a glare to prove her determinism before he relented; "I'm going with you."

She smiled and cupped his chek as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you," she said tiredly, "We should sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Vaughn agreed and they wordlessly got ready for bed; Sydney borrowing clothes because she had left her bag in the car. They shared shy smiles before they both climbed under the covers, snuggling together as though it weren't the first time in two years. Sydney fell asleep with a satisfied smile shortly after her head hit the pillow, and Vaughn watched her for a little while. Of course he was hesitant to believe Nadia's letter; she was prophesized to kill Sydney, but he knew better than to dispute Sydney on the subject. He figured that if he couldn't keep her from going, he could at least go with her. He held her tighter, silently praying that there would be many more nights they could share together as he, too, fell asleep with a sated smile.

* * *

Only a few moments after Jack had shot the guard, more shots rang out, only this time they had come from outside the van. The van itself had come to a sudden stop, and if Sark had not been chained down, he would have joined Jack on the floor. Sark was still trying to process all that was happening when Jack picked himself up and started to undo the chains.

"We don't have much time," Jack informed him, "and don't even think about going anywhere because the chain around your neck is linked to the detonator on my watch. One wrong move and you'll be cremated and scattered over several inviting acres."

"Am I to guess that this your way of asking for my help," Sark asked amusedly.

"No," Jack replied unaffectedly as he finished with the chains, "This is my way of _making_ you help."

Sark didn't really care either way, as long as he was free; he could always find a way to get rid of Jack later. For the time being; however, he decided it would be best to stick with the agent for awhile, perhaps he knew where Sydney was... or maybe Agent Vaughn. He didn't care which, because if he had one, the other would no doubt come to the rescue.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the van's door opened and a hooded man quickly stepped inside. The man stopped in his tracks when he noticed Jack holding the gun to his head. "Easy, Jack," he drawled as he removed the mask, "Security's pretty much taken care of. The plane will wait for fifteen minutes."

Jack dropped the gun as he recognized the man as his contact and nodded his understanding. The man then shifted his gaze to Sark, and then back to Jack. "I hope you know what you're doing," he added.

"I assure you it's under control," Jack replied irritably. He was getting tired of everyone constantly second-guessing his decisions; even himself.

The mysterious man disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared and Jack motioned for Sark to get up. The shooting had noticeably lessened, but they had to move fast. Jack grabbed Sark and, after making sure the coast was clear, ran for the jeep that had been left for them. Unfortunately, they were spotted by Agent Brooks, whom upon realizing what was going on, started shooting in their direction, grazing Sark's shoulder. Jack peeled out of the clearing as quickly as he could, unaware that the CIA was not going to let them go that easily.

The ride was quiet; both men had resumed their thoughts previous to the escape. Sark was about to question where they were going, but one glance at Jack changed his mind. Despite what he would like to think, Sark knew that Jack Bristow was a formidable opponent, and the invitation to be scattered about the landscape was not so inviting. Luckily, Sark didn't have to voice his question because Jack answered it for him.

"You're going to take me to Irina," he said firmly, "and then you are going to tell me everything you know about the Covenant. There will be no deals, there will be no compromises, and there will be no deviations from this plan. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly," Sark smirked, inspecting his wound, "But there is one problem."

"Oh," Jack asked sarcastically.

Sark ignored the remark and went on, "In order to gain access to the facility wherein Irina is being held, I will need to visit a contact."

That is when Jack Bristow snorted. He knew that Sark was cocky, but he couldn't believe his audacity. "That won't be necessary, Mr. Sark. My contact has provided us with anything we may need," he informed him.

"I doubt that," Sark persisted, and then switched gears, "Perhaps you know her... she _is_ like family."

* * *

Irina had left the godforsaken compound as fast as she could with only one destination in mind. Unfortunately, it was about 200 miles away and she had no means of transportation. She let out an aggravated sigh as she began her walk to the nearest town. She didn't _really_ mind though, it gave her time to think. She'd been out of the loop for nearly two years and, for once in her life, she had no idea what was going on.

She knew that Sydney had been taken; Katya had told her as much. Irina knew that it would have happened eventually no matter how hard she may have tried to stop it. She prayed that Sydney would realize that she had nothing to do with her disappearance and, more importantly, that she knew her mother loved her. Irina had done many horrible things, but all she had ever wanted was for Sydney to be safe and happy. Obviously she hadn't done a great job.

When Katya had first told her of her plans, Irina had thought she was crazy. She never thought her sister was capable of _experimenting_ on her own niece. Irina had done everything she could to prevent it from happening, but her efforts were fruitless. The night she had last seen Sydney on the rooftop was burned in her memory; as soon as she had left the building she had returned home, only to find that Katya was waiting for her with a small army and a dagger to slice into Irina's back.

Her mind drifted to Jack; did he know what happened to her? Had he figured out Katya's little game? She was curious as to whether or not he knew the truth about what happened to the Covenant and how he was handling it; although, she doubted that he knew the truth, the DSR would never admit to such a mistake.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of a large, brick house; she hadn't even realized she had reached her destination. It was just as she remembered it; however, she couldn't be so sure about the person inside. She took a deep breath as she headed up the walkway and knocked on the door. Irina only had to wait a few minutes before the door opened and she couldn't help but smile at the sight before her.

"Hello, Yelena."

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I had the hardest time with the S/V parts, so let me know if I did okay. And for those waiting for Sloane and Nadia, _one_ of them will be appearing either next chapter or chapter ten. Please tell me what you like/dislike so I can improve; esp. regarding the escape thing cause I don't like writing that stuff :P Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated :)

**Ren201: **Yay! I'm glad you like this, it's good to know that people enjoy what I write. Thanks for reviewing!

**jenny:** Hey we kind of have the same name (mine's Jen) :P I'm glad you thought it was just as good.. I'm always criticizing my own work.. that can be a good thing or a bad thing :P Anyway, thanks for reviewing :)

**Olivia:** -ducks- I'm glad you still love it. And I love his mom, too :P Thanks for reviewing!

**daisyduke947: **Yeah, it did.. but it will hit him harder in a few chapters... ;) Thanks for your review :)

**Grouchy:** Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like it. I was nervous about the Covenant thing, you know.. how people might react, but I think it turned out alright. Thanks for reviewing!

**mbellsdiva: **I'm glad you're liking it. Yeah, she is.. but now we know where Vaughn gets it :P And the tracking device is going to save Dixon's skin imo :P Thanks for reviewing!

**Tine: **Yay, you still like it! I hope I didn't disappoint with the S/V talk.. it was the hardest part to write so far. Let me know what you liked and disliked because there will be another one in a few chapters. Thanks for reviewing :)

**StrawDog: **Thanks for reading. Spectacular is an awesome word, especially to describe my story :P Thanks for reviewing :)

**Fair Cate: **I'm so glad that you liked it. The Covenant thing started out as a speculation.. but I was like, 'I should write a fic...' I hope I didn't disappoint with the S/V talk, it came out much differently than I had planned, but I think it turned out okay. And yeah, while S/V are fun to write, I need to remember the plot, lol :P Thanks for reviewing!

**Rach5: **I'm glad you like this story. And he _had_ to tell her :P Dixon and Kendall won't be for a few chapters, but there will be some words.. :P Thanks for your review :)

**luv24Alias: **I noticed the plus sign doesn't show up for your name :( Anyway, thanks for reading. Of course there'll be more of that kind of interaction with S/V :) Thanks for your review!

**xanya-forever: **Yay, you reviewed, lol. I thought you might not, but it's totally alright, and yes, I would love it if you reviewed all of my chapters! I'm glad you like the S/V interactions; I was tired of S3 angst as well :P And I'm so glad you liked the Covenant thing, I was nervous about it.. now let's just hope I don't screw it up :P Thanks so much for your review!

**jjismyhero:** I'm at a loss for words. Wow.. just thanks for your kind words and thanks for reading and thanks for your review. Lots of thanks :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Surprise surprise, I don't own Alias.. or the characters.. or anything else related to the show. And I stole the title from a song by Thursday.. which also happens to be my favorite song, so don't sue meh.

**A/N: **So I think I owe you all a bit of an explanation. First of all, I want to say that I am truly sorry that it took me so long to update, I can assure it won't take that long again unless I say something in advance. I had been planning the rest of the story, trying to get it to 22 chapters so that it would be like a full season (because I'm _that_ anal), and I lost track of time. Also, I revamped chapter eight, but you don't have to reread it, it doesn't really have that much affect, but there were a few things that I changed. If you liked it better the other way, let me know and I'll change it back because I write it for the readers. Anyway, thanks so much for all of your reviews, I really am sorry about the delay; I can assure you that I have no intention of abandoning this story... unless interest drops :P

**Tomorrow I'll Be You**

"Irina? Is that really you," Yelena asked in awe.

Irina smiled, relieved that her little sister seemed happy to see her. She hadn't spoken to Yelena since she had turned herself into the CIA all those years ago, and they hadn't been on the best of terms. Yelena had never approved of Irina's choice to join the KGB nor Katya's choice to join the Russian military, and she took every opportunity to make her opinions known to anyone whom would listen. She just wanted a normal family.

"I've missed you," Irina said softly as she hesitantly pulled her sister in for a hug, "How are you?"

Yelena was still in a state of semi-shock. She had thought her sister was dead; all of Yelena's sources and all existing signs had shown that Irina was dead. She pulled her sister into the house and shut the door. They had a lot to talk about.

"We thought you were dead," she murmured, looking as though she was seeing a ghost.

Irina furrowed her brow, "We?"

"Katya and I," she clarified.

Irina scoffed. "Of course she did," she replied with a bitter air. She stared at Yelena for a moment before she hesitantly asked, "Have you cleaned lately?"

Yelena cast a questioning glance at Irina, hoping that she was referring to bugs and not insulting her housecleaning efforts, and nodded as she motioned to sofa, "Yes, I swept yesterday. Have a seat."

Irina slowly sank into the plush sofa; she hadn't sat in anything remotely comfortable for years and she let out a long, relieved sigh. Yelena left the room, only to return a few moments later with two cups of coffee. She handed one to Irina as she casually asked, "What did you mean by, 'Of course she did?'"

"What did Katya tell you," Irina asked curiously after two sips of coffee and a moment's pause. She still didn't understand how Katya had pulled off the kidnapping. Hadn't _anyone_ wondered where she was?

Yelena shrugged and took a seat across from Irina. "She said that you had been killed in an operation overseas. The building had exploded; no survivors," she said simply in an almost child-like voice. In retrospect, Katya hadn't been as affected by Irina's 'death' as Yelena had been, but then again Katya never _had_ been overly emotional. Still, the fact that Katya had skipped the grieving process had always bothered Yelena.

Irina offered a sardonic smile and leaned into the sofa. "You know where I've been for the last two... three years," she asked wistfully, without waiting for a response she continued in a tone that was a bit harsher than what she had intended, "I've been locked up in a cement room with an aluminum bed and no window. I've been fed stale bread and warm water everyday; except on the rare occasion that I would get a _sandwich_. My _sister_ held me hostage for almost three years."

Yelena remained seated; she was surprised at Irina's sudden outburst, but she remained expressionless.

"Katya," she clarified quietly, sadly.

Irina nodded as she mentally chastised herself for her bout of anger. She had to learn to keep it under control, at least for now.

"Why would she do such a thing," Yelena asked in the same quiet tone.

Irina sighed. She had always been disappointed at Yelena's naïvety. It had gotten her into trouble many times, and in their line of work it was a definite hazard. While she never approved of her sisters' lifestyles, Yelena had done everything she could to help them both, which had ultimately resulted in her becoming one of their most valuable contacts. _'Surely she knows by now that Katya is not a saint,'_ Irina thought with disdain.

"Do you remember the prophecy," she impatiently asked her sister.

Yelena nodded, "The one about Sydney."

Irina nodded in affirmation. "At the time, Katya believed that the offspring of the Chosen One would be the Rambaldi Incarnate," she explained, "Katya wanted to abduct her and run some tests; I didn't agree." Irina breathed a sigh and then muttered, "She obviously took care of that."

Yelena said nothing; instead, she waited patiently for Irina to continue.

"I can only assume that Katya was wrong because she let Sydney go and there had been no indication of a child," Irina finished, "but I still don't know what they did to her."

Both sisters where quiet for a moment before Irina spoke again, almost to herself, "I need to find her."

Yelena was still trying to digest what Irina had told her. She knew her family was abnormal, but she never even considered the fact that one of her siblings would hold the other hostage. '_Who in their right mind would do that,'_ she asked herself.

She hadn't met either of her nieces, although, she could only imagine what they were like: the Chosen One and the Passenger, prophesized to kill each other. She was momentarily relieved that she didn't have children; well, none that she could acknowledge, anyway. Why couldn't things just be normal?

"I'll see what I can do," Yelena said quietly before she stood up and gathered her coffee mug. She was on her way to the kitchen when she heard her sister's voice.

"How is Julian," Irina asked softly.

Yelena stopped walking, but didn't answer. After a few moments she turned around to begin her reply when a knock on the door interrupted her. Her brow furrowed as she glanced at the clock, noting that it was a little past ten in the morning. Wondering who would visit her so early without a notice, she cautiously made her way to the door.

* * *

The sun was just peaking over the French horizon, painting the sky in brilliant shades of red and violet. The new morning rays seeped through the curtains of one bedroom window and landed on the face of Michael Vaughn, effectively pulling him from his exhaustion-induced sleep. He glanced over at Sydney, relieved to see that she was still sleeping peacefully and, from what he could tell, quite comfortably. He was thankful that she could at least find _a little_ solace from the mess her life had become.

He watched her for a few minutes, a bit disappointed that she wasn't talking in her sleep this time. However, she did smile a few times, which, in turn, made _him_ smile and wonder what she could possibly be dreaming about. He stayed that way for awhile, resisting the urge to touch her, until he heard his mother downstairs, or rather smelled what she was cooking. He placed a soft kiss in Sydney's hair before he disentangled himself from her and made his way down the stairs, relieved to find that it was a lot less taxing to get downstairs rather than upstairs.

Vaughn made his way into the kitchen just in time to see his mother sneaking chocolate chips into the pancake batter.

"Mom! What are you doing," he questioned exasperatedly, startling Amélie and causing her to send a few chocolate chips skittering over the countertop.

Amélie clicked her tongue and scolded, "Michael, don't scare me like that." She sent him one last glare before she answered his question with a smile, "And it's only chocolate; live a little."

Vaughn sighed. Didn't she know that the chocolate completely negated the pancake's healthy intent? "Mom, if you're going to put chocolate in them, we might as well have ice cream for breakfast, too," he teased.

"Check the freezer," she deadpanned without turning away from her batter.

Vaughn rolled his eyes and took a seat at the table. "Did you sleep well," Amélie asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," Vaughn answered as he stood up to retrieve a cup of coffee, "I didn't realize how tired I was." He could only imagine how exhausted Sydney must have been yesterday. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had decided to sleep all day. "I'm just glad Syd's still sleeping. I don't think she's slept for a few days," he confessed as he reclaimed his seat.

Amélie placed her finished 'pseudo' pancakes on a plate and joined her son at the table. "She seems like a wonderful girl, Michel," she stated, causing Vaughn to smile, "Despite what you both had to go through, I'm glad that you found each other."

Vaughn hadn't been looking for his mother's approval, but he was glad that he had found it. Knowing that his mother liked Sydney filled him with such hope for the future. Seeing as how his mother never cared for Lauren, her approval felt like a fresh start. Unfortunately reality had to creep in as he remember what was on the agenda for the next few days.

Although Amélie had no qualms about Sydney, she couldn't help but be curious as to what happened to Lauren. She had made it no secret that she was never very fond of her daughter-in-law, and when Vaughn had told her that they were separating, Amélie was thrilled; however, she didn't realize that the divorce process was so fast. She was about to ask about it when Vaughn spoke.

"Sydney and I have a few things to do today," he started hesitantly, "We'll be leaving this afternoon, but we're hoping that we won't be gone long. Two, maybe three, days."

Amélie nodded. She decided it was best that she not inquire any further. Despite the fact that she had accepted her son's decision to follow in his father's footsteps, she refused any details. It was easier to understand that way.

"Be careful Michel," Amélie said quietly.

Vaughn smiled sadly and took his mother's hand, "I promise."

Sydney chose that moment to slink into the kitchen. She still looked extremely tired, which concerned both Vaughn and Amélie. "Hey Syd," he greeted softly, "You sleep okay?"

She smiled and nodded as she slowly made her way to the table, running her hand through Vaughn's hair as she sat down. "I can't believe how tired I was," she confessed, resting her head in her hand. Vaughn brushed a loose strand of her hair away from her face before he stood and moved to pour her some coffee.

Amélie smiled and pushed a plate of food in her direction, "Help yourself, dear."

"Yeah, although they've been tainted," Vaughn added with mock-anger.

Sydney smiled at their banter. "I love chocolate," she said excitedly.

Amélie shot her son a victorious smirk and stood up, "Well, there you have it, Michel; mother knows best. Now, I'm going to get the paper."

After Amélie exited the room, Vaughn reclaimed his seat next to Sydney, "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to go..." he trailed off, hoping she had reconsidered.

Sydney shook her head sighed. "I have to, Vaughn..." she said, hoping that he would understand why she had to follow her sister's letter.

"Okay," he sighed. At least he would be with her.

* * *

"Who is this contact, exactly," Jack asked sharply with a glance at Sark.

They had made it to the airstrip just in time; the remainder of the transport team had been right on their tails. Now they sat at 3600 feet with Jack wondering how he was going to make this work, and Sark wondering when Jack was planning to remove the pistol from his neck.

"You mean you haven't figured it out," Sark asked in a slightly disappointed tone. When he received no reaction from Jack he flatly continued, "I've known her for about five years; she mainly deals with biographical information, but she is quite useful in the weapons trade." Sark paused and then, with a mock-pensive expression, taunted, "I'm sure you know her."

Jack was tired of games, and quite frankly, he didn't like Sark's attitude. With a clearing of his throat he changed his approach. Perhaps if he could get Sark angry enough, he would break. "You're quite young for a man in your position," Jack said with interest. He had always been curious as to how a young man could rise through the ranks as quickly as the one in front of him had.

"And what would my position be, Mr. Bristow," Sark drawled.

"You lead a Covenant cell," Jack began, and then poked, "Although, I have yet to understand why."

Sark smirked. It wasn't hard for him to see what Jack was doing. It didn't matter anyway, his contact would be revealed sooner or later; he just enjoyed pissing the older agent off.

"It's quite the mystery, isn't it," Sark sneered.

Jack stared at him for a moment before he started again, "What did they want with my daughter?"

Sark shrugged. He debated over whether or not to tell Jack what he knew, but one look at the agent's face and Sark decided that continuing his taunts wouldn't be such a good idea. "Sydney was taken so that she could complete a series of events," he started.

"What events?"

"I don't know; you might remember that I was in custody," Sark replied pointedly.

"According to one of the prophecies," he continued, "the Chosen One must complete the events before Rambaldi can return. It had been thought that when it happened, he would be in the form of her firstborn."

"Were the events completed," Jack asked with his trademark stony expression, although, inside he was reeling with concern.

"Yes."

Silence pervaded throughout the cabin and Jack turned lost in his own thoughts. Of course, not _all_ hope was lost. Sark hadn't said for sure that Rambaldi would return as Sydney's child. Perhaps there was still a way to put an end to the prophecy before it was fulfilled. Maybe the Covenant had made a mistake; maybe _Rambaldi_ had made a mistake.

After an eternity of silence, Jack asked the question that had been on his mind for nearly three years, "Who is the head of the Covenant?"

Jack hadn't expected a straight answer, but he didn't expect the one he _did_ get, either.

"I was not privy to that information," Sark answered, and after a slight pause he eagerly confessed, "I do know; however, that McKenas Cole is." Sark had made it no secret that he detested Cole; therefore, he had no regrets about his confession. In fact, if Sark were honest with himself, he could easily say that he detested the entire organization for its sloppiness and ill-conceived ideas.

Jack was finding it difficult to hide his surprise over this revelation. According to the CIA, McKenas Cole was still in custody, or DSR custody, anyway. After Cole had been imprisoned, the DSR took control of his case, claiming that he was a 'Rambaldi expert' and that his 'expertise would be of use.'

Jack scoffed. It was all beginning to make sense; Kendall certainly had it all figured out. A dozen scenarios ran through Jack's mind as to what he could do to the son of a bitch at their next meeting. He couldn't wait.

Before he could think about it any further, the plane began its descent for landing. Although he had feigned ignorance, Jack had a good idea as to whom Sark's contact was. The fact that they had ended up in Russia had only confirmed his suspicions.

If Yelena Derevko was anything like her sisters, Jack was going to be in a world of trouble.

Thirty-six thousand feet and a ninety-minute car ride later, Jack found himself outside of a large, brick house with Julian Sark; never in his wildest dreams had he found himself in this situation. They walked up the walkway and stopped in front of the heavy, wooden door, Jack's pistol never leaving Sark's back. After a few moments of slight nervousness, Jack brushed his finger lightly over the doorbell before he decided to knock on the door.

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn had left for Zürich on the first available flight. Amélie had been sad to see them go, but she could see the determination in Sydney's eyes; it was the same determination she'd seen in Bill's eyes so many years ago, and the same she'd always seen in Vaughn's.

After a long and rather uncomfortable flight, Vaughn and Sydney found themselves standing outside Credit Suisse. She wasn't sure exactly how this was going to work, Nadia's letter had not stated exactly whom had access to the deposit box. After a brief consideration she decided to go in with an assumed name under the guise of opening a new account.

"You ready," Vaughn asked quietly as her grabbed her hand, although, he wasn't sure if it was for her comfort or his. It was obvious that he was apprehensive as to what they would find inside the vault. For all he knew, Nadia could be setting them up.

Sydney didn't answer, choosing instead to nod her head in affirmation as they started toward the building together.

After a short conversation with the teller, Sydney and Vaughn found themselves amidst thousands of deposit boxes. As soon as the teller made his departure, the couple began their search for Box 1147, and within a matter of minutes they had found it. Sydney had planned to open the box in a similar fashion to the one in Wittenberg; however, she soon discovered that this box was special.

"Vaughn," she called.

Vaughn moved closer to get a better look and furrowed his brow. "What is that," he asked.

Instead of a key lock on the box, this one had some type of thumb pad as well as a combination lock. They both tried their thumbs on the pad and a descrambler, but the lock didn't budge. Sydney's apprehensive expression turned puzzled as she tried to figure out a way to open it.

"You don't have the letter with you, do you," Vaughn asked quietly, breaking her concentration.

Sydney smiled and pulled the letter out of her coat pocket, "Always be prepared."

Vaughn grinned as he took the paper. "I can't believe you remember that," he chuckled as he looked over Nadia's letter.

Sydney shrugged as she continued to poke and prod at the box; "I remember a lot of things."

"Me too," he said quietly, remembering the stolen moments they had shared in a dank warehouse and the anonymous conversations at the pier.

Snapping back to the present, there were two lines in the letter that stood out at Vaughn, they were obviously a code or a hint of some sort.

"Syd, what do you think these mean?"

She looked over his shoulder as he pointed to the last two lines of the letter.

_It will only open for you, you will see why...  
The heart of a lover has the most watchful eyes._

"You think it's a code," she asked automatically.

"No, there's no pattern..."

They spent a few moments studying the letter intently when a thought suddenly hit Vaughn. The letter reminded him of one particular moment in the warehouse, and he picked up the deposit box and punched in the combination: _10-01-01._ The lock gave away; however, the thumb pad kept the box secure.

"How did you know that combination," Sydney asked softly, recognizing the date the numbers formed.

Vaughn glanced into her dark, brown eyes and whispered just as softly, "I had an instinct." He took Sydney's hand and placed her thumb on the pad once again, and this time it relented to reveal the contents of the box.

Dozens upon dozens of files stared up at them and they wearily began to sort through all of them. They were so engrossed in their findings that they hadn't heard the footsteps quietly approaching.

"Oh my God, Vaughn," Sydney whispered after a few minutes as she held a single file for him to see. Halfway through skimming the page, his eyes grew wide with hope and disbelief. He was about to refute the document, deny that it was even possible, when they heard the clearing of a foreign throat.

"Hello Sydney..."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so let me have it :P Remember your reviews keep me going, so hopefully I can have the next chapter up sooner. I haven't forgotten about Katya, or Dixon, etc. I just needed to get some of this out of the way. The next chapter is in the works, so it won't be too long of a wait. Anyway, constructive criticism is **always** welcomed and appreciated. Please review, don't make me beg (even though I deserve it) :P

**olivia: **I'm so glad you still like this. And I'm sorry you had to wait so long, I promise it won't happen again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reviewing :)

**Ren201: **Thanks for that, it made me smile. I really do want it to be realistic and I hope that makes it stand out. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. The next chapter will be up sooner, I solemnly swear. Thanks for your reviews :)

**xanya-forever: **You don't have to worry about the length (although I really do appreciate it), I'm just glad you review :P I know the site was acting kind of funny, I was trying to fix some typos in the last chapter and it wouldn't let me. I'm glad you like the S/V, I always worry about it 'cause I don't want it to end up too sappy; so I'm really glad you thought it was okay. And yeah, things are going to get a little tense in the Derevko household :P Thanks for your reviews!

**Maree:** Yeah, I had _a lot_ of questions after that episode. So I decided to delude myself into thinking I knew the answers. And this is the result :P And about Vaughn's dad.... shhhh! :P I'm glad you didn't think the characters were out of character, I try really hard to make them realistic, so thank you. And thanks for reading and reviewing :)

**Agent Flamingo: **I'm glad you liked it, I'm not sure when Syd will learn the whole truth, so I haven't really decided what will happen when she does, although, I should probably say that I love happy endings. Anyway, thanks for reviewing :)

**daisyduke947: **lol, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing, and sorry for the delay, the next chapter will be up sooner, I promise!

**Narya Fire: **I'm really glad I could help, I feel the same way. The files in the vault will be revealed next chapter, and you have my word it will be up sooner than this one was. And I'm glad you like the S/V interactions, I'm always nervous about writing them so I'm glad everyone seems to enjoy how I write them. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

**DFfan2037: **You love my story? That is so awesome. I'm glad you like how I write the characters, and I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. And toodles is my new favorite word, I love that :P Thanks for reviewing!

**evanescence2037: **I sense a pattern :P I have updated, and I cannot apologize enough for the wait. Thanks for reading!

**dani11e87: **I know you didn't review this particular chapter, but yeah, my take on it is in chapter four, and then there's a bit more to it in some of the following chapters. Anyway thanks for the review, and I hope you liked the other chapters :)


End file.
